Aura Gardian and the Trainer
by legends in the sky
Summary: As Aurora fights for pokemon she meets Riley, both trainers soon to be best friends. Poor Riley, he has to get around this barrior that Aurora put up, only because she lost all trust in people. They betrayed her to no end.
1. Shock

This is a story just made up in my noggin, it should make more sense later on if not now, but I don't know but please do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokémon; I only own everything that wasn't from Pokémon originally, like Aurora. But if they wish Aurora is all theirs! ^^'

Okay, I've done some editing, there will be more done in the future. So please if you wouldn't mind come back and read over my stories when you get the chance.

* * *

Chapter One: Shock

In the great Eterna forest a boy in blue was wondering with his Riolu. The frigid wind had turned his face pale and ruffled his ebony hair beneath is favorite hat. His Riolu was barely keeping up with his master on his two hind legs. As the two wandered practically aimlessly they were wondering what had become of their hometown. When they set out on this quest they were hoping to see the gym leader's challenge through this time.

At the same moment on an air craft not far from Eterna forest, a girl and her Kirlia were being escorted to the head scientist so she could give him her research she managed to collect in the last two years. She flashed the guard a confident smile and her light blue eyes sparkled. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a quick pony tail in an attempt to look professional; she even wore her black sleeveless jacket to hide her tattered blue jeans and green shirt. Her Kirlia was just as confident.

The girl and her Kirlia finally made it to their destination, a large lab with scientists everywhere. They were practically her family. She walked across the lab to the head of the organization. She smiled and waved, and he returned the gesture. He had some sort of excitement in his ice eyes when he saw how full her portfolio had become.

She walked up and greeted the man named Tony. Tony was like a father to her. They sat and talked about some of the odd things that she experienced on her travels, but Tony didn't seem too remotely interested. Then at long last the girl asked him something had been bugging her. She cocked her head and her smile disappeared, "Tony, I overheard John and Katie talking. They said that once they got the information they needed they could then see Palkia and Dialga. How is that?"

Tony smiled and put a hand on her research, "My dear, what did you think we were doing?"

She snatched the papers, took a step back and responded with shock, "Helping the Pokémon!"

Tony sighed and whispered, "Please, calm down. I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to hostile actions."

The girl was still shocked. She knew everyone here to the point of family. Over one hundred people she knew since she was a toddler betrayed her, her family. She held her research as if she was ready to die before they got their hands on it.

Telepathically she and Kirlia planned out their escape while Tony was commanding that she hand the research over. This was information that could change life, as we know it and how we use and treat Pokémon forever. The girl and her Kirlia now with their battle faces on were backing off ready to leave. Tony of course saw this and as he panicked he cried out, "Catch them!"

Kirlia's eyes glowed blue and everyone in that room except her trainer froze in their steps. The trainer then stooped down and snatched up her Pokémon and ran out the door into the hallway. It seemed to stretch on forever as they were running. Two security guards over heard what was going on and spotted them, then proceeded to chase them down the hall. She knew them too, Jack and Robb. Jack never really did like her but she and Robb were good friends, everything he knew he taught to her in case she ever needed to use it. But know he would have to use it against her. Kirlia now exhausted by using that much energy could not help her trainer anymore and still needed to be carried in her arms. She was barely able to hold onto the papers _and _her Pokémon as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her but they cornered her.

Robb looked guilty, he was her friend and now he might have to hurt her or her Pokémon to get what they needed. Jack on the other hand looked like he was rather enjoying himself and spoke into the com. "Commander Tony, we have them cornered. They can't escape." There was a hint of joy in his voice. She heard Tony shouting out to them not to hurt them and don't risk losing the research, but she didn't think that Jack really cared.

They were moving in closer as they were about twelve feet away from her. The trainer was looking around her desperately. She found it, her way out was off to her right and Robb looked that way and he saw exactly what she saw. The airlock seal, it was maybe fifteen feet away at the least but he saw her run for it. Robb tried to catch her as he was crying out into his communicator, "SIR! SHE'S GOING FOR THE AIR LOCK, I CAN'T CATCH HER I CAN'T CATCH HER!"

Tony was frantic now, screaming over and over, "STOP HER. I SAID STOP HER!" but he knew it was too late as the computer stated that the Northern exterior air lock had opened. All he heard over the communicator was wind rushing. He sat down and put his head in his hands, not for the loss of the research but for a friend that was practically his daughter.

Then as calmly as ever the computer stated, "Northern exterior air lock closed." He heard panting and a tired voice who was explaining what had happened, "Sir, me and my comrade are still on board… but, she fell out sir, sorry,"

"Sir what do we do know now?"

He looked up head balanced in his hands and told them exactly what they were going to do, "We are going to turn around, back to Eterna forest and search for her. She would let herself hit the ground before her Pokémon. With that in mind find her Pokémon too and give them to people closest to her and hopefully her research is still in tacked, it's the only thing left of her now"


	2. Acquaintances

Okay, this might get a little long but we'll see ^^'

Chapter 2 Acquaintances

As the trainer fell clutching her Pokémon she struggled not to scream. Her eyes were screwed shut and she tried not to let go of the research that seemed to catch the wind easily. She couldn't hold her scream in any more as she let out a shriek muffled by the wind, only she seemed to be able to hear it. Her Pokémon Kirila was holding on as tightly as she possibly could.

The boy had been only twenty feet or so away from her and he happened to look up. He saw something falling out of the sky but he didn't know what exactly what it was. The boy ran towards it anyways, with his Riolu right behind him. He had been wandering Eterna forest all day, how he found the energy to run towards let alone away from something was beyond him. He was almost right under it now and by time he could make out what it was a blue field was generated around it. They stopped falling completely about ten feet up in the air and he saw the girl open her eyes. She had blinked once or twice when the field around her faded and she met the ground. She was stunned by pain until she remembered she was holding her Pokémon. He ran towards her but his Riolu stayed behind.

"Are you all right?!" the boy asked while gasping for breath.

She didn't seem to hear him as she took off her pack and put what looked like a folder inside and brought out an assortment of berries. She cradled her Kirlia in her arms as she peeled off some skin off a berry that looked as though it should have been an Oran berry. He swore he heard her say, oh no, but he never asked.

"Is your Kirlia alright?"

She looked up and held her Pokémon closer after she ate the berry and then looked at the boy. "She should be alright in an hour or so, but…" She looked at her Pokémon, "but she used too much of her energy to protect me,"

He sat down next to her and they sat there in silence for what seemed like days until the tired Kirlia finally stirred. Her trainer smiled and sat up properly to take a look around, she was a bit puzzled as to where she was. "Where are we?"

He looked at her, his turn to be puzzled now and just stared at her for a while. "How can you fall out of the sky and not know where you are? …Wait never mind, point taken. Hmm, well I know that we are somewhere in Eterna forest but my partner Riolu and I might as well been lost when we first stepped foot into this forest,"

He saw the smile on her face grow wider, and she stood up still holding her Pokémon, he stood up too and watched as she started to walk deeper into the forest. "HEY! Didn't you hear me I said I'm lost, I don't know how to get out!" He saw her spin around and gave him a sly smile. "I know you said that you were lost, but, you have me now." She turned around and walked right in.

"You know you need a Pokémon center right?" he called out as he and Riolu tried to catch up with her.

"Yup…"

He looked confused, "Are you going to be walking all day?"

"Yup…"

"Do you know what direction you're going?"

"Yup…"

He was a bit frustrated now, "Are you going to answer all of my questions with, 'Yup…'?"

"Yup…"

"You seriously will?"

She turned around and faced him, "Are you always this annoying, to your Pokémon when they're traveling with you all alone?"

"Yup…" he said with a grin.

She smiled. "Touché!"

They were wondering the forest for about an hour now and he apparently had enough as he threw his hat from his head to the ground as he yelled, "That's it! Are we even getting anywhere? I don't even know your name let alone what in the world you were doing in the sky! So before I follow you any more can't you at least tell me your name?"

She turned around to face her new companion with a little surprise in her face, but she smiled and looked at her Kirlia now walking on her own. Kirlia sighed and handed over four beautiful clovers. "Thank you!" He was shocked, were they betting something? She turned and faced him again. "Sorry about that but Kirlia and I had a bet, she thought your eyes were brown, I thought blue and turns out I was spot on!" He was still shocked, his eyes?

She sighed," You're right, I was being rude. My name is Aurora, as you already know this is my trusted partner Kirlia, I'm from Canalave city."

He was still a little spacey but caught on, "huh? Umm, oh right my name is Riley, as you already know this is my partner Riolu, I'm also from Canalave city but m- my eyes?"

"Oh yeah, well. You're eyes are either hidden by your hair or…" She trailed off while picking up Riley's hat. "…or by this."

Riley took his hat and started to brush it off then proceeded to place it on his head then he saw Aurora making a face, "What?"

"Your hat…… It looks…… It's sort of funny. The color is nice but it looks like someone sewed a piece of fabric over the rim of a base ball cap and attached it to the actual hat. Is it a beret?"

This made Riley blush and he was about to say something about it until they both heard the cry of a Noctowl. "Oh dear."

Riley looked at aurora, "W- what it is Aurora?"

She sighed "it's going to get late very soon, that's what and Eterna forest can get pretty dangerous at night, that's also what."

Riley looked at the sky, it looked like it was only lunch time or something. "We should find somewhere to camp out for the night before it gets too dark to do anything, kay Riley?"

He didn't believe her but he figured there wasn't much to lose so he followed her into the darker part of the forest hoping for the best.


	3. Camp Out

Hey thanks for all the people reading my story at first I thought this was going to be an epic failure but you gave me the encouragement to keep typing thanks guys! ^^'

Chapter Three: Campout

They managed to find a hidden ledge somewhere in side of Eterna forest and Aurora got a fire started while Riley went out to look for more fire wood with his Riolu. He knew how to get back to the camp site because the light of the fire helped to guide him through the murky darkness of the forest. He couldn't believe how dark it had gotten in a matter of minutes just like Aurora had said. Riley was going to go out further to get more wood and ignored Aurora's warning about going out too far, but he changed his mind once he heard a cry of a Pokémon that seemed like it belonged to a Misdreavus so he turned back.

Riley placed the wood in a small pile far from the fire to make sure they wouldn't catch accidently and then sat down on a log opposite of Aurora. She had a stick about a foot and a half long that she found great pleasure in sticking it into the fire and waiting for it to catch then pulling it out and watching the flame fade away. Occasionally she would look off into the forest as if she was being watched but he never interrupted her thoughts. Riley stared into the fire thinking about home, getting to a Pokémon canter and the next gym battle and how much training he still had to go through. Eterna forest is sure to shape up his Pokémon in no time, but what if his caption Pokémon aka Riolu can't battle anymore? Riley sat on this thought of being stuck in the forest with his Pokémon and a girl he had just met and whatever Pokémon she had with her.

Aurora was deep in thought, she had just told Riley not to stray too far and he came back but she knew it was because the call a Misdreavus had frightened him. She poked her stick in the fire then pulled it out: _one, I'm alive so is Kirlia and so is Riley and his Pokémon. _The fire had faded and she put in and out again to watch the gentle flame: _two, I still have the research and so far Riley hasn't asked about it, yet._ The fire had yet again burned out and the last flicker looked like something she had seen before but paid no mind to it, Riley just sat down across from her. She wondered if she was boring him but she had light the stick again: _Tony is bound to be on his way looking for me, dead no doubt and he wants the research. He would have had left me out here and leave me as a snack for a hungry Ariados if I was dead._ This last thought sent a shiver down her spine; she really would've been dead if it wasn't for Kirlia, her faithful companion since she was a Ralts. Aurora looked at Riley, he looked really bored, so she picked up a nice smooth stone and scribed in on it with the charcoal: LOST IN ETERNA FOREST TRAINERS RILEY AND AURORA WITH RIOLU AND KIRLIA APRIL 5TH 1997. She smiled at it and handed it to Riley.

Riley cocked an eyebrow and looked at Aurora, "Is this our head stone if we die out here?"

Aurora giggled, "No, it's a traveler's mark for us in the future or anyone else that happens to find it!"

"Ohhh, okay then."

Riley fumbled the stone in his hands thinking about the near future, he would be passing back through here after his visit with his family and gym leader was over. Maybe he might find it again, and maybe he'll get lost again, but none the less he would have to find his way through the forest if he is to make it back. His thoughts were interrupted when out of the corner of his eye he saw Aurora staring at him; he looked up "What?"

"How old are you? You're definitely not ten like the age most trainers start off with."

Riley was a little shocked by the question; does everyone have to start off at the age of ten? "I'm 13 years old, why?"

"Oh okay…" Aurora was looking back at the fire now, "Just wanted to know…" She looked back at him, "I'm 13 too, but I've been too a lot of weird places in the three short years I've been a trainer. How many Badges do you have?"

Riley felt his face burn at the question, he was the same age as her but she is obviously a much more experienced trainer than him. He tried to play it cool. "Well, let's see. I've started from Canalave city but the gym was way too advanced for me so I worked my way to Oreburg city, after a year of raising my Riolu from an egg. I got that badge from Bryon, then proceeded to Eterna city, the easy way and got that badge. Hey I also met Gardenia the future gym leader of Eterna city and then I got to Veilstone city and earned that badge. However once I got to Pastoria city Crasher Wake was there, he was a bit off but I lost to him anyways. Talk about embarrassing, so I worked my way here to my home town and to try that gym out." Riley listed off and he held up how many badges he had on his fingers, Aurora counted three.

"Well that's not that bad, after all you spent all that time raising and bonding with your Pokémon. I admire that, I bond with all of my Pokémon by traveling to far off lands and venturing in unknown caves and exploring the vast distances off the sea, unless it's too far. If that happens then I see if there is a ferry or something around!"

Riley was amazed. "Then how many badges do you have?" he really wanted to know.

Aurora smiled sheepishly. "It would hurt your confidence if I told you, sorry."

"Oh, okay then I'll ask after the Pokémon league!" Riley still wanted to know. He felt something tugging at his sleeve, he looked around expecting a ghost Pokémon, but it was just Kirlia. She was holding a rather large blanket and was pointing to a large opened sleeping bag then heard her trying to say something to him but he didn't understand her like Aurora did.

"It looks like Kirlia is tired, your Riolu is already passed out," Aurora then gestured to her pack, and there on the pack the little dog like Pokémon was dreaming peacefully with small twitching of his paws indicating he was playing and having a good in his dream. Riley smiled and giggled himself but he looked back at Aurora, she was smiling but for another reason, that made him a bit nervous. "Riley, if Kirlia is going to bed then we will all have to or she'll use hypnosis on us both, she tends to be stubborn like that."

Riley made a funny face as if he was saying oh wow, oh dear. Riley sighed. "Seriously, we have to?" Just as he said that Kirlia was tugging harder on his sleeve as if she was trying to drag him.

"Does that answer your question Riley?" Aurora giggled.

Riley sighed. "Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it." He was still being pulled by Kirlia as he walked over to the sleeping bag and laid out the blanket after he put Riolu onto it. Riley looked at Aurora with a puzzled look. "I thought you said _everyone_ had to go to bed!" Riley chimed.

Aurora looked up at him with a bit of confusion then understood. "Oh, well someone has to stay up with the fire or we might be eaten alive by it."

Riley quickly understood then told her to hurry up or he'll hog the blanket, Aurora smiled at that and told him that she would.

Riley woke up in the middle of the night, he wasn't sure what it was that woke him but he felt like something was missing. He looked to his right as he was on the edge of the sleeping bag, there he saw Riolu sound asleep and next to Riolu was Kirlia also sound asleep. _Good,_ he thought but when he looked over for Aurora she wasn't there, he looked at the fire pit, it had long since been out but she wasn't there either. He got out from underneath the blanket and the bitter cold met his warm flesh. He got up and started to look around a bit but, nothing. He decided to go look out a little further, it was a clear night and the moon was full so he had plenty of light and made extra sure he knew his way back to the site.

Riley had been out looking for Aurora for a few minutes now and he was beginning to shiver. Just as he was about to go back he heard something: _What was that? Sniffling, crying, a ghost Pokémon trying to lure me in?_ He heard it again and decided to push the few extra feet to investigate. The moment he looked around the rather large tree he found, he saw the source of the sound, it was Aurora crying. He took a breath and as he let it out he whispered, "Aurora?" He didn't think it was that loud but the moment the words left his mouth she stopped crying and turned to face him. Tears were streaming her face and her face was stained with sadness, he had never seen someone so sad, or at least he thinks. She turned back around and looked at the ground, once she did that he moved closer. She was sitting on a hallowed log and as he got closer he saw that she wasn't looking at the ground, but the folder that she had been holding when she fell from the sky. He sat down next to her on the log and hoped that she would start but after a few sniffles it was clear that he would have to start.

Riley took a breath. "Aurora won't you tell me what happened before you fell from the sky?"

She opened her mouth to speak but when she tried her voice was caught in her throat. Riley saw her try to speak so he didn't take it as her trying to ignore him; he understood she had just been crying so speech would be a bit difficult. "Aurora, if you keep it bottled up it will eventually take over your mind and it'll poison your goals. Please at least tell me what's in the folder." Riley softly told her. She looked at Riley with the softest hints of happiness but was still very miserable.

She took a deep breath in and let it out. "I know I shouldn't keep it in. its research that took three years of my life with Pokémon to gather it all. When I realized that it was going against the Pokémon I ran with it." It was then that Aurora told Riley everything, down to opening the air lock and nearly falling to her death and how Tony would be looking for her body in Eterna forest.

"Burn it then."

Aurora looked at Riley in surprise. "Why?"

"So that if he finds you he won't be able to have it, that's why."

_He makes sense but does he not get how valuable this is and how thin the ice was that I'm stuck on? _"Riley, I can't burn it."

"Why not then?"

"I worked too hard and long on this and I risked too much for it and…" She trailed off.

"What?"

More tears came and she looked at Riley and she continued. "It owes me too much."

"Then we should get out of this forest so you can talk to someone I know, he's a good man and a professor…" "But Riley…" Aurora cut him off but he continued. "I know Aurora, his name is Prof. Rowan, please get to know him first before you take off on him. Now I'm cold and I'm tired and I won't talk to you anymore tonight, we can finish talking in the morning, okay?"

Aurora was speechless but she too was cold and tired so she nodded her head and followed him back to the site.


	4. Understanding

Sorry this took so long, and yeah, I really hope it was worth the wait ^^'

* * *

Chapter four: Understanding

Aurora hadn't realized how tired she really was, when she woke up Riley and their pokemon where already up and about. She was a bit dazed but the thought of Tony coming after them kept her from falling back asleep, and so she sat up. It was warmer than yesterday, which met that the night would be a bit colder, that she remembered very well when she first tried to get through the forest. She looked at Riley, he tending the tiny fire as delicately as he possibly could as he was boiling berries. "Hey, Riley how long was I out since you got up?"

He stopped tending to the fire and looked at her, a wide grin spread across his face and he started to chuckle. "Do you really want to know? It might hurt your record of up and out earliness thing!"

"C'mon Riley, seriously, cause I really want to go back to bed and that's not normal. I should've been up before you!"

"Truth?"

"The truth,"

Riley thought for a moment and let out a sigh, "Well I got up and it took me about half an hour in the morning. By the way the sun was just coming up and it took me about three minutes to get the small fire started. So maybe an hour?" Riley smiled.

Aurora fell backwards and covered her face with her hands and let out a loud groan. "Arg, I want to go back to sleep!"

Riley smiled, "Well them go ahead I'm sure Tony won't find us in here, heck we can't find our own way out!"

At the name Aurora shot right back up and grabbed a handful of dirt and smothered the small fire that Riley finally got going. Riley was furious and he started to yell at her but she covered his mouth and pulled him back to the wall of the ledge and then Kirlia did the same with Riolu. Seconds later a crowd of people came rushing past but as they were hidden no one saw them. They were lead by a pack of Houndoom and Riley and Riolu stopped struggling once they saw the crowd.

Just as they thought it was safe another man had jumped down from the ledge, only he was going his own pace. Aurora softened and leaned forward and she whispered "Tony?" Riley looked at her with shock and then covered her mouth and pulled her back. Tony turned around thinking he heard something but quickly joined the rest of the group.

As soon as the search party was out of sight they crawled out of the space they were in and Riley had a word or two to say to Aurora. He fixed his hat and looked at her. "What was that? Do you have a price on your head or something!? I mean what was with Mr. Big with the boots and camouflage pants? Was he your boss?" he scolded.

"I…. I guess you could say that. But he was always like a dad to me," Aurora was ashamed and looked towards the ground, trying hard to look passed it. "He was there for me, he helped me, he cared for me, but he lost me. He lost himself in his research, and I should have known…. Because, I should have and me and him were close… And I-I should have…." She couldn't carry on with what she was saying anymore, as her throat was caught by that wad of guilt. Then Riley began to feel guilty and tried to think of something to change the topic.

"….. How did you know that they were coming before they were on top of us?"

She looked up at him, "Huh? Oh, um, I used aura. You do know what aura is right?" She saw him sort of stand there thinking, but she saw he didn't know. "Aura is the essence of all living things, it is inside you, me, Pokémon, everything,"

Riley looked around, "But, how do you see it?"

Aurora smiled a little, "Now that takes practice. You may not want to face the challenge," she slyly said while turning away to make Riley feel like she doubts he can learn.

"Well I have the Riolu and you don't Aurora. He'll learn aura sphere in no time flat!"

Aurora turned around slowly with a look that didn't say she was impressed, "Aura sphere? Puh-lease, I too can create an aura sphere," At that statement Kirlia took her mistresses' arm and looked at her in a worried tone. "It's okay; it'll be small, for now."

She stepped back ward three steps and pushed her shoulders back, then closed her eyes. She then proceeded to put her hands in front of her fingers up, and then met both of her wrists. Riley saw a flashing light begin to appear with a bluish hue. Aurora pushed her hands out keeping her wrists together, this time her fingers were pointing towards a tree. The lights became more constant like a strobe then crossed her arms so they created an X shape, and in the V of the X a sphere formed. She slid her top arm so it would hit the back of her hand. As she did that it sent the sphere made of aura streaming into the trunk of the tree, it then caused a small explosion upon contact. The incident had indeed left both Riley and Riolu dumbfounded.

Aurora opened her eyes and smiled, but she stumbled backward immediately due to lightheadedness. Riley and Kirlia caught her; while Riolu stood in front to make sure she wouldn't fall forward. She looked at them puzzled, and then shook her head, "I'm fine; see," Aurora stood up on her own two feet firmly planted on the ground.

"If I knew that making that aura sphere took that much out of you, I wouldn't have asked you to do it," Riley guiltily stated.

Aurora stared blankly at him and spoke in an honest tone, "You didn't ask Riley, I wanted to show you. I did that mainly because I wanted to teach you!"

Riley looked proud and overly excited. "Well you have found a willing student, until we get out of here that is! Remember you still owe me a battle." Riley's enthusiasm caused them to shake on it as a deal they were determined to keep.


	5. Lessons

Chapter 5: Lessons

Riley was standing in the middle of the forest, alone and scared. He had a blind fold over his eyes and he had no hope of trying to slip it off or untie it. He could feel the brush of the bushes and trees tickling his finger tips, and his feet tried to walk on something that wasn't hole or rock ridden. He had to try and find Aurora, Kirlia, and Riolu… Or was it Riolu, Kirlia, and then Aurora? He didn't know, but he remembered the last time he spoke with Aurora. She had told him this, "_I'm going to disappear, along with my Pokémon and your Riolu. Then you're going to have to try and find me,_" He could still here himself laughing at the task, thinking it was going to be simple and that he would find her in five minutes flat. But now look at him he thought, wondering the forest blind and it was going on an hour now. "_Now you just remember Riley, I'll be close by so if you need a break or you give up just holler, okay?_" He thought on that for a minute then continued to walk. Then his least favorite memory came, "_I know you're thinking this is all just one big joke, but you're going to have to find me using your aura. Not just that, but you'll be blind folded the whole time,_" He can still see her holding out the handkerchief, black as midnight. She told him to clear his mind and _**want**_ to see the aura, focus on the aura within to see others around him. She assured him that the aura within him was strong and able, but now he thinks that it was just something she did just cause.

Riley sat down, exhausted and overwhelmed by his disappointment in himself. He was on a smooth rock and knew that if he were to ever find a spot to rest it would be this rock. He was about to attempt at unknotting the tie again when he noticed something, he saw shadows. Riley couldn't be sure if he was seeing through the fabric, or just seeing things. Then he looked down at his hands as he rubbed them together thinking of what to do. Then it hit him, he _looked_ at his hands. They were almost clear as day with a deep blue glow that left a faint light streak when he moved them around. The more he thought, the less he could see them, but if he just wished it, with some concentration, he saw his hands up to his elbows then shoulders and saw feet attached to legs. Everything was black all around him but his body; he saw the aura within him. He stood up and took a look around him; he could see shadows forming into shapes now that he knew what to look for. Riley concentrated very hard and saw as the forest was lying out in front of him, and he saw for miles on end. He picked out various Pokémon he knew until he saw a familiar shape. Something other than the shape was familiar, but the "aura" about it too. Two other beings stood tall and bright next to it, one was unmistakably Kirlia and the other his Riolu. So the brightest and most distinctive shape must've been Aurora, but her aura was nothing like he would've thought.

Riley started walking over to them, then he picked up the pace, then he started to run. He would've caught them, but they started to run too and he quickly knew why. While looking through aura, he was more aware of his surroundings than he ever would've been and practically could see behind his back. He made out what seemed to be a swarm of Beedrill coming straight at him, then sure enough he could hear the hum of their wings.

He found himself gasping for air and his aura lined path blurring. Riley tripped over an exposed tree root that he caught his foot in and as he was crashing into the earth he yelled out "Aurora! Help Me!" But he couldn't hear or see her. He wished that he would be alright, he wished harder than he ever had. After a few quiet moments he was alright, as though he was invisible. He was unsure of what exactly happened but glad to have survived.

Riley heard a thunder of feet coming towards him and he struggled to his knees expecting it to be some horrible Pokémon. The blind fold was flipped off his head as hands hit his shoulders, the light was blinding. He assumed it was one of Tony's men trying to grab him and get information he didn't have, but quickly calmed by a voice he was hoping to have heard a while ago. "Riley! Are you alright? Oh my god! Do you know what you just did?!" Aurora's frantic voice flowed out.

Riley slowly regained his vision but didn't lose any of his sarcasm, "Yeah, I just ticked off a whole whopping nest of Beedrill!"

Aurora giggled, "No you talented klutz! You just made and aura shield!"

Riley stood up strait and looked at Aurora seriously, "What?"

* * *

As Riley and Aurora walked she explained to him how only the most talented Aura Guardians, users of aura, can create an aura shield. Riley was sure that he just got lucky, then Aurora telling Riley that she had asked the Beedrill to charge only reinforced this thought. She insisted that he had accomplished the shield and it could happen again if he heads off to the Kanto region for training. Aurora even gave him the detailed description of Kanto's great legend of Sir. Aaron and how he was a great Aura Guardian of the Cameran Palace. Nevertheless Riley turned it down and closed the conversation just before they were overlooking the bustling city of Jubilife. Riley only had this to say, "How did we miss Floaroma Town?"


	6. City of No Goodbyes

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while ^^' but I hope it was worth the wait. One thing I would like to say is that when I wright this I want to improve. So any helpful feedback is much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Six: The City of No Goodbyes

Riley and Aurora walk the packed streets of Jubilife City and watched as people were running right passed then in a rushed pace. They looked at each other and saw how obvious it looked that they were living in a forest for longer than either of them would've liked. They were rather silent to each other when they entered city and either one of them didn't have the courage to break the silence. Only once had Aurora said something which was pointless as a conversation starter, "We look like rubbish," Riley glanced over to her but that was it.

"We should look for a Pokémon Center, we could probably use the rest" Riley finally said to Aurora after their small hike around the city.

Aurora looked at Riley, gave a smile and nodded in agreement. She then took her hair out of her pony tail and looked back at him with her brown hair hiding her face slightly and gave a laugh, "I'll race you there, then we might finally get to that battle I owe you!" and she took off with Kirlia not too far behind.

Riley smiled at the challenge and ran after her. They were both astounded as to how much energy they still had left after their adventure. But by time they got to the doors of the building they collapsed on the stairs right outside. It was a tie and they were panting as though they had just run a marathon. Aurora however, being used to things like running a lot and climbing or whatever she had to do to get around places, caught her breath before Riley. She held out her hand to help him up, and they walked in.

"Hey Aurora, I told you that once we got here I would get Prof. Rowan, so I have to get a hold him first. So could you bring my Pokémon up to the desk please?"

"Of course Riley, I don't mind," and Aurora took the three Poké Balls that he had. Riley then walked away to try and call Prof. Rowan.

Aurora walked up to the desk with many thoughts racing around her mind: _Riley and I finally got to a Pokémon center, but now he can call Prof. Rowan. What if he wishes to do the same things that Tony wanted to achieve with the research? Riley is trustworthy but is this Rowan? I guess I'll just have to live life a bit more to find out… _She handed over the Pokémon to Nurse Joy and prayed for the best after she reserved the last open room for the night.

Aurora was sitting with the Pokémon in the lobby by time Riley came running back to tell Aurora some news. "He said he can get here by noon tomorrow! He was rather excited to hear that you may have research that even criminals may want! Even more excited when I told him that you can communicate with the Pokémon and create aura," he was out of breath now and had his hands on his knees to try and catch it. Then he looked at Aurora, "You still don't want to meet him?"

She looked at him, "Well… Once Bitten, Twice Shy, is the way the expression goes. That's exactly how I feel now Riley.

He sat down next to her and thought for a bit, "… Well at least you are going to meet him, right?" Aurora nodded indicating that she would, "Too bad we don't have a place to stay, I asked Nurse Joy and she said all of her rooms are full," He heard Aurora giggle a little, "…. What?"

She bit her lower lip to try and stop laughing, "That's because I rented out a room for us to stay in when you had your phone call!"

Riley stared blankly at her for a while, "Now you tell me?"

"Yes! Now come on, we should get some sleep."

* * *

After they settled in their room for the night, Riley had difficulties falling asleep. He had grown so used to the sounds of night in Eterna Forest, the hard ground, and cold air that the warm aired silence and comfortable bed was almost sickening. He might even miss the calls of a Misdreavus that filled his ears, which he hated so much, now and then. However when he did finally fall asleep that night, he had a dream that he was back in the forest with Aurora and she was teaching him how to use aura. He even got so good that he challenged Aurora to an aura battle, but he lost. He didn't care though; it was exciting compared to when they entered the city. In fact after the battle he found himself in the middle of the city, surrounded by Darkrai every where he ran, they were whispering something to him but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He was alone and he got to the edge of the forest when he saw a pair of terrifying eyes. They lept out of the forest and revealed a Lucario. It was going to land behind him, but when Riley turned around, he woke up.

He had some beads of sweat running down his face, and when he sat up, a wet cloth fell of his forehead. It was damp, and warm from being on his forehead, he used it to clean up his face. His white T shirt however was still damp and it was clinging to his skin, he was cold now. He was about to get up when Aurora walked in. She stopped and looked at him, "Oh good, you're awake now. You were more than likely having a nightmare, and a darn good one at that. I woke up in the night and you were panting and wheezing, you even had a bit a fever."

"That explains the cloth, but not the dream,"

"Well Riley, my ears are open if you want to talk,"

He shook his head, "Naw, I'll be alright,"

"Okay then, Prof. Rowan is here already. I suppose I should go meet him properly then. See you in the lobby then?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Be there in ten, kay?"

Aurora smiled and nodded then turned around and left.

Riley got dressed, packed up his pack, and grabbed his Pokémon and left out of the room. He jogged down to the lobby, but they weren't anywhere to be found. He thought it was a bit odd, so he walked over to Nurse Joy for answers. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, have you seen Prof. Rowan and a girl, her name is Aurora and should've been with him."

"Oh yes! You must be Riley then. I'm sorry but I'm afraid they left maybe four minutes ago. Prof. Rowan had a crisis at the lab and they had to leave A S A P. Aurora had a message for me to give you, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was, I'm sorry,"

Riley turned around and ran out the door to see if he could catch them, but the city was too packed with people to find them. So he stood there staring off into the city, alone again. He called out his Pokémon Riolu, and they started towards Canalave City.


	7. Aurora

Okay then. That wasn't long was it? Okay I would like to say thank you for all the kind words I've gotten for this story, the tips I have received, and people just reading this! One question I was asked was "Was this really written in 1997?" Well to answer that question, no it was not. It was started sometime in September 2009. Now if the story is a bit odd, sorry in advance. I was listening to Three Days Grace and Owl City when I wrote this... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Aurora

For about a year Aurora has been watching as Prof. Rowan conducted his research. She noticed how he was more willing to go out and meet the Pokémon that he was studying. Something Tony would've never done. She often went on adventures when Rowan's back was turned. He himself had to keep a sharp eye out for her, but Aurora still kept a sharper eye on him. Once he had stumbled upon a Beedrill nest, she had to keep them at bay while Prof. Rowan and his intern hid for cover. She reminds him of that every time he goes out.

Aurora sat on a rock and watched the hues and sways of green dance all around her. She spotted a Dustox fluttering, and stared as the golden pollen covered the ferns below and how they shivered in the gentle breeze. Aurora could have sworn that the day was perfect, but there was something missing from it. It was almost like there was a hole somewhere and she couldn't fill it. Gardevoir interrupted her thoughts. Aurora remembered when she was just a small Ralts, but now she stands upon her a wondrous Gardevoir.

"What is it Gardevoir? Has Professor Rowan come back from the cave?" Aurora listened for her companions reply.

_I sense that they may have come across something, and require our urgent assistance._

"Oh is that all? Then I guess we should get over there and see what can be done." Aurora stood up and jumped off the rock a skipped over to the mouth of the cave. Without hesitating she bounded into the murky darkness.

_Aurora? Perhaps they've ran into some trouble again, and this time we cannot help them?_

"Oh c'mon you mustn't think that way. It'll eat away at your soul and drive you down. Then we _won't_ be able to save them. So just relax until we get there, okay?"

_Yes Aurora. I can understand your logic of things. Think positively and you will have a greater chance of success! …Correct?_

"Umm, yeah, that's basically it. You've got it,"

They ran until they came across a four way fork in the tunnel. Aurora thought hard on this one. They want to press forward to _find_ someone, not to explore. She took out three Pokéballs from her belt. From them a Donphan, Steelix, and her resurrected Armaldo took form and awaited Aurora's command.

"Okay everybody, we're pressed for time and looking for Professor Rowan. He and his friend should be somewhere in this tunnel. Gardevoir shall stay here if they should return and will then alert us. The rest of us need to split up and search the tunnels ourselves. Meet back here in 15 minutes, no more. Let's go!"

They each buzzed to their designated tunnels while Gardevoir stayed where she was. Donphan rolled through many openings that he thought that they could've gone through. Steelix slithered up many tunnels that the human could go and even looked under the lake that it found. Armaldo broke through walls that freshly collapsed and wondered around hoping to find someone. Aurora ran through the many twists and turns, jumped off ledges into new areas, and even found seven different ways _out_of the cave.

Ten minutes later Gardevoir was sitting on a rock, head in her hands watching a family of Diglett and Dugtrio bobbing along. Steelix decided to head back in defeat. Armaldo, feeling tired also headed back. Aurora took a wrong turn and ended up right where they split up. The only one missing was Donphan.

"Has anyone seen Donphan? I know that I said meet back here in 15 minutes and every one came early, but… It's been 20 minutes since I said that." They all shook their heads. So Aurora withdrew her other Pokémon. "Gardevoir, I'll need you to wait here again. I'm sorry; I know how bored you must be."

_It's all fine. You have your duty and I have mine._

"Thank you Gardevoir. I'll make it up to you I promise!" Then with that she was off again, down the tunnel that Donphan took.

Aurora had her flash light out this time. It had gotten darker down this way than it had the other ways she had taken. She then thought back to what Prof. Rowan was doing in the cave that _wasn't_ going to take long. _"Aurora, I'm going into this cave to see if I can discover any dark habitat dwelling Pokémon. It shouldn't take long at all, as my intern brought some bait with him." _She remembered the intern. A scrawny little nerd, but smart, and he had a habit of running his hand through his Russet hair. Aurora adjusted the shoulder bag with the first aid kit so it sat more comfortably.

She saw a shadow run in front of her, and then heard small feet scamper behind her. She snapped around to see if she could see it, but she was too slow. She pressed forward. It was getting increasingly darker every step she took, and noticed that she was on a decline. The air around her grew more frigid, and her ears wanted desperately to pop. It was possible that she was now under sea level. She once again heard the scampering behind her, and she turned to look again. This time she saw it, it was none other than a giant Ariados.

"How, in, the, world?" Aurora managed to whisper before the Ariados pushed her off to the side with his stick like leg.

She crashed into a wall dropping her flashlight and fell face first in to dirt, and everything went black.

* * *

Aurora woke up to the call of her name. It was the intern. She, Prof. Rowan, and the intern were tied up in the Ariados' silk in its den like structure. It felt like clingy cotton against her bare arms. Aurora started to squirm, not enjoying the fact that she and her friends might become spider food.

"Aurora! It's no use to struggle. I've tried already,"

"…Jeffrey, was it? Why isn't the Professor awake?"

"Ha! Here I thought you didn't remember my name. The Professor hit his head, something awful when we were ambushed by that Ariados. He might have a concussion, or hopefully is just clean out. How are you?"

Aurora stared at him for a moment. For once he looked 18, like he is. Not like the child he acted. "I'm fine. I got knocked against a wall and probably hit the back of my head in the process. Other than that I should be great until that Ariados gets hungry. You look like you were forcefully dragged here though."

"Ha! You're very observant aren't you? I _was_ dragged here in my attempt to help the Professor. But it was when I went back to get you for help is when it got me."

"So you're brave now? That's quite impressive. Well I can tell you I've been in tighter jams than this, however never in a cave quite like this." She looked up to the ceiling and saw the glowing crystals that she was referring to. "It reminds me of the Kanto region's Cameron Palace. Everywhere you turn you find a crystal, and at night they shimmer in this sort of sea foam green color. It's very beautiful."

"It sounds very beautiful."

They were stuck in the silence, watching as the Ariados slept and awaiting for it to wake from its slumber, hungry for a taste of its fresh catches. When it finally did wake, it paced and paced having a staring contest with its meal. Then it lunged at Aurora. It was two feet away from impact when there was a flash of grey and it was on its side bellowing in pain. Aurora saw that it was in fact her missing Donphan! It had found them and was waiting for her!

"AH! Donphan! Be ready Donphan, it will not give up easily!" It nodded acknowledging his masters wisdom. "Okay Donphan, ready? Rollout now in its side!"

Donphan used Rollout into the Ariados' side until it decided it should surrender. It ran the moment it had the chance. Donphan cheered triumphantly and gave bellows to tell any nearby Pokémon that he won and they should stay away.

"Great job Donphan! Can you untie us now?" Aurora pleaded

Once they were untied Jeffrey couldn't seem to thank Aurora or Donphan enough. Aurora just blocked him out after a while and gave her friend a sitrus berry and withdrew him. She called out her Armaldo to carry the Professor. They met up with Gardevoir and headed for the Floaroma town Pokémon Center. The next day Prof. Rowan had a task for her to do for him.

"What did you say!? Why me Professor? Why can't Jeffrey go?"

"I need you to go to Iron Island because you're very able bodied and you know what to do in unfamiliar terrain. You are the best choice, I'm doing some lab work for awhile and you should take this as an honor!"

"Iron Island isn't exactly my first choice to consider an honor to be assigned to. Why can't it be Snowpoint City for example?"

"Because we know Snowpoint City, what we need to learn is on Iron Island, so please."

"Okay, fine I'll go, but I won't like it!"

"Thank you. Jeffrey if you could?"

"Sure thing Professor. One pass to Iron Island coming up, here you go ma'am."

"Ha, ha, ha Jeffrey."

"What? I thought it was pretty funny! The ferry leaves tomorrow at noon, so you should hit the road huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I should, shouldn't I. See you guys then."

With that, she and her Gardevoir were out the door into another hectic journey that just might be exciting.


	8. Riley

Okay this one came out kinda fast, but I don't think there will be any complaints. Maybe from me because I have to go to school on Monday and I need to think about how to start the next chapter... Oh well what can you do? So any ways, this is the kinda second part that follows chapter 7. ehhhhh hard to explain just read. AND JUST A FRIENDLY REMINDER: I don't own any such Pokémon but it would be kinda cool to, but I won't... ever. OKAY!

* * *

Chapter 8: Riley

The room was filled with dust, and Riley was both blinded and choking by it. When it finally settled more he opened his eyes only to find his trusted Metang had fainted. He recalled it and thought for awhile before he chose his next Pokémon. This gym battle wasn't going well at all. His foe's Marowak barely looked fazed by any of the attacks that he threw at him. Riley had only two out of his five Pokémon left. His Steelix, Mawile, and Lairon were taken out the same way as Metang. It would use swords dance the moment that Riley couldn't move, then bonemerang, and while his Pokémon were getting over the shock of the hit he would use rock slide. Marowak gets stronger each time he uses swords dance and it takes less time to KO any of his Pokémon.

_Not good not good. I didn't train for almost a year just to lose again. He's gotten better, so why haven't I? Arg, it's only Skarmory and Lucario left to battle with. Lucario might last the battle, but I need him to fight the last Pokémon, and Skarmory's training isn't complete yet! How am I going to get out of this one? I can't forfeit! I just can't forfeit… Not again at least. What was I thinking, me, ready for this battle, puh-lease, I wasn't ready a year ago so why would I be now?_

"Um, Riles? Are you home there pal? It's your move you know."

"Don't call me Riles! I know it's my turn, I'm just strategizing so I can finally beat you!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! The day you finally beat me will be the day that you finally find that… Oh what's her name? That's when you'll beat me! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Riley was annoyed now, how dare he bring her into this! "Her name is Aurora, and today _is_ the day I defeat you!"

"You, my friend, are rather confident in yourself now. So let's get on with the battle and see who the superior battler is today!"

Riley had a fire in his eyes; he was determined to win now. "Alrighty then, c'mon Skarmory we've got to win this! Now Skarmory whatever you do watch your back!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Marowak, use swords dance."

"Quick Skarmory, use swift while you can!"

Both Pokémon did as told, only while Marowak was in the middle of swords dance Skarmory's swift took a direct hit to him. It left it looking stunned from a hit for once. Riley decided to use this to give his next Pokémon a bit of an edge. "Skarmory now use spikes!" The Pokémon did as it was told; it was delighted to be able to help his master in a gym battle.

"Now use rock slide on the ground to get up to Skarmory, Marowak."

_No! What is he planning this time? This is new… I just hope that Skarmory has good reflexes in the heat of a gym battle!_ "Skarmory use furry attack while you still can!"

The talons on Skarmory were glowing and it sped in for the kill. It finally reached the Marowak and it landed hard.

"Oh no, Marowak! Quick you must find an opening and use bonemerang!"

The exhausted Marowak threw the bone right at Skarmory as it fell off the platform it created for itself. The bone was a critical hit and knocked Skarmory right out. But the moment Marowak landed on the ground it too was knocked out. The referee raised both of his flags. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! …Riley you've only got one last shot at this or it's another loss for you. Do you want to withdraw?"

"What? You mean forfeit? …Not on your life Reese, not on your life. Skarmory return! I've got one Pokémon left and he's ready for you Derek!"

"Oooo, I'm so frightened. This Pokémon doesn't happen to be a certain Lucario I recall is it?"

"I'm afraid it is Derek. Be prepared for this!"

Derek only smiled. He brushed his long, spiky, ecru hair from his face. In doing so he exposed his gleaming fulvous eyes that stared into Riley's soul. It made Riley feel uneasy about this next battle. Derek smile grew into a wild grin as Riley threw out his Pokémon and made his last remark to him. "You know, it isn't too late to forfeit. You might prefer to regret that choice than to have stayed and battled."

"No, I'd much rather go down fighting than not at all! Otherwise this battle was for nothing, and I'm _not_ going to have this battle for nothing! Is that clear Derek?"

"…Crystal. Come on out Pupitar!" The moment it came out the spikes left some damage on it.

"…Wha…Why?"

"You see Riley I got tired of your Lucario always knocking out my strongest Pokémon, so I chose to do something _very_gym leader-ish. I chose to change things up a bit and cause a small challenge for you. Otherwise, yes you would've won today. Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"… Wha…Umm, right, use aura sphere at Pupitar, Lucario!"

The pale sphere that was hurdling across the stadium brought back memories for Riley as it always has, back to Eterna forest and an unlucky tree. _No! I've got to stay focused!_He brought himself back to the stadium. The sphere made a direct hit on Pupitar and caused a lot of damage. _Why this could be quite easy couldn't it? I… wait, he didn't give a command, and then that means something is up, but what?_

The grin stayed on Derek's face. "Pupitar, after that I believe a, payback is in order."

Riley gasped. _I should've seen this coming! Why else would he have let his Pokémon take so much damage, but then to give me double of it!_"Lucario, hurry and dodge it!" Riley's Lucario moved as fast as he could but the payback hit him and left Lucario's health greatly depleted. "Lucario are you alright?" The jackal like beast picked his head up and nodded with a grunt. "Great! Now remember, Pupitar took a lot of damage too so… Aura sphere now Lucario!"

"Pupitar dodge it will you?" The Pupitar moved with such ease and elegance you could've sworn that it was fine. It left the pale sphere to run into the concrete wall and the smoke hid the crafty Pupitar.

"Lucario stay on your guard!"

"Good job Pupitar, now let's get this over with. Finish this battle up with earthquake!"

"No! Lucario!" Once the trembling started it brought the 14 year old trainer to his knees. He looked up at Derek and saw him standing there. He was like a brown and orange blur to Riley. Once the tremor finally stopped Riley looked for his Pokémon, there he was in the middle of the field unconscious. The trainer ran towards his friend and cradled in his arms. In the background he heard the referee pronounce the battle over.

_Oh Lucario, I'm so sorry. I thought that for sure this was our battle. Please forgive me…_

"Well done Riley. I'm impressed that you got this far. Your training appears to be finally paying off."

"Lucario, return…" Riley held the Pokéball for awhile while Derek stuck his hand out for Riley to help him up. Riley stood up ignoring the hand.

"You know Riley I think that you should pay a visit to Iron Island. Didn't your family own the mine there? You could get lots of training done there, and stand a better chance of winning."

"Yeah they owned the mine, but that doesn't mean that I'll actually improve on the island."

"Then stay there until you've memorized the whole thing by heart. Then you can come see me."

Riley stared at Derek. He was the trainer when Riley was the boy, now Riley is the trainer and Derek the leader. _All it is is a bad race where he will always be ahead of me. By time I come back here there might be a new gym leader._

"Okay then Riles?"

Riley glared at him. "I told you not to call me that, and yes, okay."

"Good!" Derek took Riley's hat and ruffled his dark hair.

"Knock it off Derek! Okay look I'm getting the pass now! See?" Riley eagerly snatched his cap and left the gym running from Derek. "Stop it Derek! I'm too old for this! OW! You jerk!" Riley ran even faster when Derek ended his chase by kicking Riley in the rear to get him moving.

Riley was out of breath by time he got to the station of various ferry rides to different places. He got one pass for tomorrows ferry ride to Iron Island. He didn't want to go, but he knew that if he wanted to improve he would have to visit the last place he wanted to go, Iron Island.


	9. Greetings part 1

Okay peoples! Yes normally I would've updated a bit sooner but if anyone read the reviews you would know why. In case you didn't my computer had a virus and I couldn't touch it. But all better now! So shall we see if the little break made my story mind mush?

Chapter 9: Greetings

Aurora had just gotten off the ferry that led her to Iron Island. She had to admit that she was happy to be back doing adventures all on her own again. She stood on the rocky Island and took a deep breath in and smelled the iron just thick in the air. The salt in the water and the other minerals mingling with the smell of the iron made her smile with the smell of a clean earth. The ocean air made it so much fresher though. She opened her eyes, shifted her pack and was off to the nearest cave to study, report, sketch, you know the works. She gave a bit off a frown and brought out a small Pokéball which let out a Gardevoir that put her loving hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"I suppose that we should get to work… Huh?"

_Work? But Aurora you told me to never think of our expeditions as work I thought?_

"Yeah I did, didn't I? Well, if we are retrieving info for Prof. Rowan I think it will turn into a job if as much blink our eyes."

_… So how shall we not blink? I thought that was a natural thing. Or is that another figure of speech that you did?_

"It was Gardevoir, it was." With that and a sigh they were off to the caves of Iron Island.

Riley and Lucario had decided to head below deck of the ferry when they got on. They had both seen it so many times that Riley thought that it would be much more fun if they didn't know where they headed. But just before they landed on shore Riley had dozed off and Lucario couldn't wake him. He grunted and groaned but the teen wouldn't wake up. Then when the ferry docked there was a huge '_CLUNCK'_ that sent him forward and he gave a bit of a yell in shock. The moment that it clicked that they had docked the ferry was going to head back to Canalave City in a few minutes.

"Oh man, how long was I out?" Then the teenager darted out from below deck and saw he was going to have to jump for it. "C'mon Lucario, we can make this jump easy!" Riley had shouted out while gasping for air during his run.

Once they hopped on top of the railing Riley was a bit reluctant to jump, but when Lucario had already done so and landed safely on the ground he decided that he'd have to. "Lucario, WAAAAAIT!" He screamed as he jumped. He felt himself weightless in the air and flying on forever, but when gravity caught up to him he felt himself being hurdled towards the rocky ground. His knees were the first to land, then wrists, then his chin. He mumbled in pain as he turned over on his back on the ground. Lucario just slapped his head as he shook it in disbelief.

"You were lucky Lucario, that's all. That and you're more athletically capable than me… Oh well." Riley got up and picked the pebbles out of his skin, brushed off his now dirt covered pants, adjusted his cap, and left with Lucario towards the heart of the island. The adrenaline now pumping through his veins was all he needed to have the urge to train once more. Besides if he lost at the gym again, he convinced himself that he would no longer aim for a trainer, but he'd never abandon his Pokémon. He thought that to be cruel.

Aurora had at least gone through five tunnels and there hasn't been much to report on other than a few rocks, Geologists, fossils, and more rocks. "_Gawd!"_ is all that she could think of as she wondered aimlessly. She had sworn that even the deserts that she had gone through had more Pokémon that this, or should she say at least _had_ Pokémon? Aurora was most undoubtedly annoyed with what she was doing. Gardevoir could sense this though, and hear every thought flowing through her mind. There was one that quite frequently returned, but Gardevoir had never asked.

_… Aurora? Do you miss Riley?_

"What! What do you mean?"

_Well it's just that he crosses your mind many times, that and you've never been the same since you've met him…_

"I had just gotten betrayed by my family! Of course of turns out they never thought of as family as much as I! As for him crossing my mind! That's absurd; I almost didn't know who you were talking about." Aurora's cheeks started to flush slightly.

Then silently Gardevoir told herself this. _Yes you have. You do miss him, and you turned pink at the mention of his name…_

Aurora took an exit out of the tunnel and came face to face with a Regirock. She stood there and Gardevoir stood there just staring at the massive Pokémon. It made a little gurgle and with that it was off; running faster than she would've known was possible. She and Gardevoir had started to try and follow it but it eventually out ran them.

"… (huff) that (huff) Regirock (huff- huff) is something else (huff) let me tell you (huff)…"

_Indeed, I have seen many-a-things with you Aurora, but not as bizarre as a Regi not attacking…_ Gardevoir had said to Aurora while she was gasping for air herself. _They normally are very territorial are they not?_

Aurora finally got her breath back. "Exactly… It was almost as though it was trying to lead us somewhere, but where then?" They took a look around their surroundings. It was just a pathway on the island with nothing significant about it. So they just tried to get back to more city part of Iron Island.

Riley and Lucario had decided they wanted to explore the old mine and see what had become of it since the ore they were mining for ran dry. It was in his family for generations and he would be inheriting it once he turned 18 from his grandfather. Currently it is his parents', and they've done nothing with it since they've gotten it, despite his best tries of trying to get rid of it. However taking a walk around, he is noticing how much he undervalued it. "Huh, I guess I was a _real_ stupid adolescent. Ha! Now I'm a stupid teen! Once I turn 18 I wonder what I'll think of it then! …Right Lucario?"

Lucario gave a small chuckle and nodded his head in agreement. He too thought of how his master despised this place, no matter how many times he came here. Maybe because his grandfather had spent so much time here that no one noticed he was missing, until they found him? He knew that Riley never enjoyed the thought of Iron Island since the funeral. But Lucario had just hatched from an egg five months before that, so his memory could be a little foggy, but he was almost sure that was the case.

Riley made his way into the dark corridor of the mine and fumbled for the light switch. He finally found it and used all of his might to get the switch to turn the lights on. Off in the distance he heard a few bulbs exploding. It was old after all. When he turned around he saw the empty oil barrels, fresh air pipes, cars of rock that should've been wheeled out a long time ago but was long since forgotten, and a Regirock. _...Wait…_ is what he thought. He turned his gaze back to the Regirock who seemed to be staring into Lucario's soul and his. He stood there frightened to the point of yelling out, but he was _too_ scared. Then the Regirock gave a call and was walking away.

"… W-Wait!" Then he was following it with Lucario not too far behind. They had sped up to a jog, then a run, but soon it was out of their reach and lost it. "Whoa, it just disappeared… Doesn't Regis normally attack?" Riley had asked Lucario this and he just shrugged his shoulders at the question. "Well, he got us out of the mine, but where?" They began to look around but found nothing. It was still six hours until the sun would start to set, so they decided to take an adventure.

"So Gardevoir… Do you see anything that might be the way back?"

I am _afraid not Aurora. Judging by your question you do not either?_

"Afraid so there Gardevoir…"

_No_

"What? I didn't even say anything!"

_You did not say it out loud, but you thought it in your mind which I am connected to, and I am saying no._

"Well why not?"

_I am not going off the path to see if we can spot the town because we may become even more lost than what we already are. That is why not._

"You party pooper!" Then Aurora stuck her tongue out at Gardevoir, and Gardevoir did the same. They both started to laugh at that.

They had been walking for five minutes and when Aurora looked ahead she something that made her heart skip, the Regirock that ran from them. Now was their chance to know why it had run, so they started to run the ways that it was to get to it.

Riley and Lucario had been walking in silence that seemed to irritate Riley. He let out a sigh and remained looking at the ground. They were lost, and Lucario didn't seem to care, but Riley did. This was his second home. So why didn't he know his way around? Riley had been walking side by side with Lucario until Lucario just stopped.

"Huh? What's the matter there buddy?"

The Lucario didn't answer, it just stared. Then in the blink of an eye it ran forward.

"Lucario! Wait! What on earth are you doing?" The teen tried despratly to catch up with him but when he looked ahead, he saw what Lucario saw. The Regirock that lead them out here in the first place!

They were running and running, just trying to catch it, but it hadn't moved an inch. Riley and Lucario weren't sure what they were going to do once they caught up with the Pokémon. It didn't even want to battle when they first met it! They had gotten closer and closer, until it was only a few feet away. But suddenly something ran right in to him.

"Oomph!"

"Ow wow! Why did you go and do a thing like that for?" Riley knew that voice. When he looked up he was curious.

"A- A- Aurora?" Riley practically whispered this.

This got the girl's attention, she looked up and her eyes widened. It was Aurora!

"Riley!" The girl flung herself at him crashing him against the hard ground yet again, and her arms around his neck were suffocating him. He was certainly not prepared for such a welcome. "Oh my gosh!" Aurora finally let Riley breath. "I can't believe it! I mean of all people to run into, of all places!"

"Yeah, I know! That was almost exactly what I thought." They were so wrapped up in saying hello that they didn't see the Regirock glance at the both of them, shrug and walk away.

"Ohhh, and you're still wearing the beret!"

"It isn't a beret!"

"Oh, okay then Riley. What would you call it then?"

"… Um, a cap, or a, um… I don't know! But it isn't a beret!"

"Well. I have got something better! I've been holding onto it for a while in case I might run into you!"

"Yeah well, you _did_ run into me. Wait… Better?"

"Yes, and it's straight from the Hoenn region itself!" Aurora pulled around her pack and when she pulled it out of her pack, Riley was almost in awe.

HA! Muwahahah! I the writer decided that this was getting long and there shall be a part two! Stay tuned!


	10. Greetings part 2

Okay! I'm sorry peoples! I'm falling behind in life and I've been trying I've been trying! OMG! I beg for forgiveness! I know that this isn't much but just think of it as real time passing until I get the next one up (I hope at _most_ it's a week) ^^'

Here is the story enjoy!

Remember were we left off: Aurora was about to give something jaw dropping to Riley

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 10: Greetings part two

Aurora pulled out a magnificent bundle of grey navy blue. It was wrapped in thin tissue paper and Riley put his hands to his head and backed off realizing what it was. "Wait! No th- th- this is m- m- my favorite hat!"

Aurora looked at him and turned her head to the side as though she was examining him. She unwrapped the blue bundle that revealed a hat with a sharp pointed brim with three chopped spikes in back, and it had a black band around the base of the hat. The craftsmanship was beautiful, but poor Riley couldn't stand the thought of losing his hat he had since he was a child. "I think it'll look very nice on you Riley. Please Riley, at _least_ try it on!" Aurora was practically begging now.

Riley let out a sigh and took his old cap off, and ruffled his spiky ebony hair so he could try it on. When he took it, it was warm in his hands. He placed it down on his head with the tip of the brim to the left a little. It fit wonderfully, and was way more comfortable that his old cap. When he looked at Aurora he caught her staring at him. "What? Do I have it on wrong or something?"

Aurora tried to speak a few times but couldn't find the words. Finally she brought out a small pocket mirror and held it so Riley could see. Once he saw his reflection he gasped and rubbed his eyes to take another look. "Is… Is that me?"

"It certainly makes you look a little older, more mature, and definitely…"

"'And definitely' what?"

Aurora tried to hide her cheeks as they flushed the slightest pink. "Handsome… And definitely handsome is way I was going to say…"

"Ha! Yeah right… I'll wear the hat okay? But I'll only wear it for a little while to see if I like it or not." The truth was that Riley already liked the hat; he just didn't want to admit to it.

Riley had been looking at the ground pretending to debate if he liked it or not when he heard Aurora gasping, he snapped around, only to find that she was gawking at his Lucario. "Awwwww! Is this the little cute Riolu that I met in Eterna forest? He has grown up so beautifully! Never in my life had I met such a handsome Lucario!" Lucario was enjoying himself, getting admired at like that. He was even being modest about it. Riley however, was a little lost, and a sympathetic Gardevoir put a hand on his shoulder as if to say "She does that a lot."

"So, Aurora… _Aurora?_ AURORA!" The frightened Aurora jumped to meet Riley's face, she giggled apologetically and he continued. "What brings you to Iron Island?"

"Well, the Island it's self really. I'm doing research for professor Rowan on the Pokémon that inhabit this island… If I ever find any that is."

"Oh, so you trust Prof. Rowan?" Riley was beaming at the fact that he was a help.

"Well, he isn't exactly the Pokémon tough guy now is he? Wait, what about you? Why are you on the Island?"

Riley's head sunk and his eyes wondered to the dirt covered rocks. "I'm training here with my Lucario, and other Pokémon. I can't seem to win at the Canalave city gym. No matter how hard we battle, or how much we strategize."

Aurora's eyes lit up and knew that this was where she excelled at. "Riley? You know I am a Pokémon battling genius, along with my pal and forever buddy Gardevoir!"

"Yeah so?"

"_So_ I can help you! Let's book a room at the Pokémon center and you and I can plan this out step by step. Then for the next week and a half we'll go through with it!" Aurora had her fist punching the air as she was pumped for the adventure she would have, and she'll get to see how he battles.

"The next week and a _half?_ That long I have to be training sun up to sun down? Do we even know what way the city is in?"

Aurora smiled her sly smile he remembered so much. She stood up strait and gestured to the right so Riley walked that direction atop the hill. Once he reached the top he found the harbor and all the houses by it. "So roomy, want to get something to eat first, or head strait to planning?"

Riley was about to protest at the thought of food when his stomach started to growl. His cheeks turned red, but when he looked back at Aurora the fiery sky made her pale eyes shine with triumph.

"C'mon roomy, let's go get something to eat." They were walking down the hill discussing what they might eat and how battling was like cooking. Sort of; Riley never understood. Then in the soft distance you could hear one of them shout out that they hate sea food and burst into a roar of laughter.


	11. Practice

Chapter 11: Time for practice

Riley was sound asleep on his bed and didn't even stir the slightest bit. Aurora took this time to get showered and ready for the day. She was drying out her hair with a towel when she caught a glimpse of the sleeping 14 year old. She laughed at herself when she decided that he could be considered cute when he slept. She put the towel back and decided that it was time to try and wake the sleeping teenager.

Aurora knelt down next to his bed and began to poke his cheek. "Riley? You have to get up sooner or later there Riley." She began to play with some of his hair, coiling his black hair around her finger and rearranging his spikes. "Riley…" She got closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Wake up Riley!"

The boy's eyes opened hesitantly and Aurora pulled away. He sat up right away the moment he saw her face. "Huh?" Aurora just closed her eyes tightly and smiled a huge grin. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. "What are you doing Aurora?"

"It's time to go! C'mon Riley, get showered and dressed! If you don't get cleaned up in time you'll have train without breakfast! And believe me Riley, that isn't a fun thing to do."

Riley gave a moan and hid his head with a pillow. Aurora stood up and took a good look at him, then tore the sheets off of him exposing his warm body to the cold air outside of his bed. "Hey! I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"Well then hurry up! We can't wait forever lazy bones!"

"Lazy bones…? What?"

Riley got into the shower and Aurora got breakfast started out in the yard of the Pokémon center. When Riley came out of the shower he decided that he should wear just average clothes for that day. He walked out and found Aurora cooking and Gardevoir setting out plates and dishes for Pokémon. Aurora turned around and smiled. She giggled when she saw his pale blue T-shirt and black jeans and sneakers. "Is today casual Friday?"

Riley felt red run across his face and looked at Aurora. "No, I thought that maybe I should wear something a bit more practical for today."

"Well it certainly isn't your suit looking thing! And… You're just in time for breakfast!" They both smiled and Riley took a seat.

They both had their Pokémon out for breakfast and Aurora studied each and every one of them. They each got some fresh and warm Pokémon food. Riley and Aurora had pancakes. Over breakfast they talked about what they were going to do for that day's training. Aurora had told Riley about running and Riley didn't seem to enthusiastic about it. He mentioned battling Aurora, but she didn't think that it would be fair. So she had the idea of Riley trying to battle himself.

"What? How would that help me?"

"Well… If you can't predict yourself, how is anyone else supposed to predict your next move? If you switch from your side to the opponent's side then you can get an idea for how they see your openings. See, you're both the trainer and trainee this way."

She made sense… But it still confused Riley. "So… I battle myself, do something unpredictable, and master a battle technique that I myself can't predict?"

"Essentially yeah. That's about it."

"Okay… So where would I start so I can master this?"

Aurora stood up and took care of the dishes and smiled at Riley. "That's easy…"

The next thing Riley knew; he, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Aurora had gone off running. They leaped over boulders, scurried up steep rock faces, and slid down the other side. Riley was exhausted and Aurora and Gardevoir were just running out of breath. Lucario didn't seem to mind the vigorous exercise at all though. It was then that she told him that many Lucario that she had seen in her life love to run and train. But they also enjoy a good aura connection with their partners.

"Is this right buddy?" Riley looked at his partner hoping that he would disagree, but to his dismay he completely agreed with Aurora. Riley looked back at her and saw her huge triumphant grin.

"We… Should… Practice… On your… Battle… Techniques now…"

Since Riley was fresh out of breath he nodded his head even though he really didn't want to. "Okay… By the way… How many miles did…? We run…?"

"About… Four miles… That was… Nothing though… Trust me…" She flashed him another smile as they walked over to the Pokémon center trying to catch their breath.

Five hours passed and Riley wasn't getting anywhere in his battle against himself. Aurora had to practically drag Riley away for lunch. Riley was devastated, but eventually his exhaustion caught up to him. So he tried to wrap up the battle, but he kept on predicting his next move. He could never manage clearing his mind for the battle. That was something that Aurora would most certainly try to teach him.

"C'mon Riley… I think you've had enough for today. By tomorrow you'll be so tired I won't be able to get you out of bed. We can't have you over doing your practice now can we?"

"I… Don't… Know… Arg, I'm tired." Riley slumped down in his chair not wanting to move.

"Well, do everyone a favor and take a shower will you?" She smiled but they both knew that she was right. He had been running and yelling, and falling over in dirt all day today and what used to be his pale blue shirt was now sweat stained and a dark grayish color. To save Aurora from the disgusting state of his clothes he put them in the wash straight away _then_ got into the shower. Little did Riley know just how grateful Aurora had been for him doing that right away.

Once Riley came out in his white T-shirt and pajama pants Aurora chose that she too should get cleaned up. Riley sat on the bed and debated whether to ask her something when she came out. He sat there for a long time and waited three minutes after the water was turned off. He walked up to the door and was about to knock, when suddenly he changed his mind and turned around. The door was opened a few seconds after he turned around.

"Riley! Was there something you wanted? I see you were over here."

Riley turned around and shook his head no. "There was something I wanted to ask you but…"

"But what?"

Riley lied. "I answered my own question."

"Ah, okay then…" Aurora made her way to the light switch and turned it out. The light of the full moon light the room perfectly. She made her way over to her bed and said goodnight to Riley.

"Goodnight Aurora…" Riley watched as she closed her eyes on the bed across from him, and watched as she fell into a blissful sleep. He watched her, until he could no longer keep his eyes open, and he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.


	12. Training, Friendship, and Concussions?

Chapter12: Training, Friendship and Concussions?

Riley had collapsed on his back from sheer exhaustion. He panted and panted, but couldn't catch his breath. "Why… Do… We… Have to… Run… Every morning…?"

"Because lazy bones, it is a good warm up! Now c'mon Riley! We have one more mile!" Aurora grabbed Riley by the arms and pulled him up only to have him slim from her grip and flop back down and hit his head on the rocks beneath him.

"Ouch! What was that about?" Riley sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

Aurora stood with her hands over her mouth and eyes wide with regret and sorry. "Oh my god Riley! I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Ow, that hurts. Of course I'm not alright! My head _bounced_! Urg…"

Aurora sat besides Riley and took an ice pack out of her bag and put it on the back of his head. Riley muttered a thanks and Aurora slapped his right arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You lazy bones, if only you had gotten up when I tried to pull you up we'd be done by now! Now you have to risk a concussion." Aurora frowned at him and shook her head.

"Well I would've stood up if we didn't have to run so far!" Riley winced in pain as the volume of his voice made his head throb.

They sighed in unison and sat on the rocks watching the ocean. Aurora glanced over at Riley. "How's your head?"

"… Okay… But the noise hurts…" Riley never took his eyes off of the crashing waves. Each time the water made contact with the rocks he braced himself for a throb of pain that surged through his head.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon let's see." Aurora stood up and took his arm and helped him up.

At first everything seemed fine until Riley began to lose his balance and almost fall. If it weren't for Aurora being there to catch him he would've fallen over for sure. "Alright, that's enough sit back down." Riley did and it was a rush doing so. "Riley look at me kay?" He did and Aurora seemed to gaze into him but she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm afraid that you _do_ have a concussion Riley. C'mon, we should get you back to the Pokémon center."

"Whoa! Walking? Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Don't worry Riley, I'm here. I'll even call out Gardevoir to help, kay?"

"I guess… If I don't puke first…" Riley's face turned a slight shade of green and Aurora knew why.

"You're a little… Okay a lot dizzy from the head injury. It'll take me and Gardevoir to get you back." She called out her trusted partner and she already knew what had to be done. That was one of the perks of having a psychic Pokémon as your partner.

They each took one of Riley's arms and put them around their shoulders to keep him standing. Riley began to sway a little no matter how hard he tried to keep steady. The Pokémon center was almost there when Riley's eye lids began to fall. "Hey Riley! You have _got_ to stay awake for at least two hours okay? Just try."

"Mmm, kay…"

Nurse Joy saw this sight when they entered and rushed to their sides. "Oh my! Is he okay Aurora?"

"Well just a few aspirins and a nap in a few hours and he should be okay. Don't worry Nurse Joy, he is in good hands! If we need your help we won't hesitate."

"Okay, I'll run and get the medicine then okay?"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!"

"Urg… Who let the Spearows out?"

"C'mon Riley… Let's get you to the room."

"Oh… Kay…"

Aurora couldn't help but to smile at her friend. They finally reached their room and Gardevoir handed Riley over to Aurora so that she could open the door. Aurora held Riley up by his arm around her shoulders and he could barely walk straight. Their destinations were different. Riley wanted to lie down but Aurora knew that he couldn't, so she dragged him to the chair.

"Here Riley, sit down here." She placed him in the chair and placed the ice pack on the back of his head.

"Ouchy…"

"Yeah that's what happens when your head bounces off iron filled rocks Riley." Aurora helped him hold the ice pack on his head as she knelt down next to him.

Riley was staring off into the distance, or the wall. She couldn't be sure. "Have I ever told you I love you…?"

Aurora stared at him shocked for a second, caught off guard by the loopy Riley's question. "Umm…"

Aurora was saved when Nurse Joy walked into the room with the medicine. _Praise the lord! I can give him the medicine and he'll be better!_

"Here you go Aurora. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm backed up a little at the moment with many Pokémon to look after."

"Oh it's quite alright Nurse Joy. I'm sure that by tomorrow morning Riley will be better. Granted he will be in more pain by then, but he should be fine." Aurora gave Nurse Joy a smile and she returned the gesture and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

"Riley? You have to stay up okay?" Aurora got up and got a glass of water for Riley. Once the water was cool she gave the pills to Riley to put in his mouth and took the glass of water. "There, you should be better in a couple of hours okay?" Aurora said softly as not to cause his head to throb.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Riley exclaimed and tried to stand.

Riley fell forward and Aurora and Gardevoir caught him and pushed him back down. "What? Riley, truth or dare works if you have more than two people!"

"We can call out our Pokémon!"

Both Gardevoir and Aurora sighed at their friend's gullible state. "No Riley. We can play… Umm…"

"Checkers?"

"Do we even have a checker board…?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders and put his head back to stare at the ceiling. "I'm tired…" Riley let out a large yawn and Aurora smiled sympathetically.

She put his head back up and put the ice pack back on the back on his head. "I know Riley… Just a couple of hours then you can go to bed, okay?"

"Mmmmmm…" He nodded his head slightly and mouthed the word okay. He was still staring off into the distance.

"How are you feeling Riley?"

"Tired… And a little numb…" He shifted a little in the chair to find a better spot.

Aurora took Riley's hand and made him hold the ice pack for a few minutes. She recalled Gardevoir and pulled up a chair for herself. Then she took the ice pack back. They sat there in silence for about a half an hour and Aurora made sure that Riley stayed awake. He didn't exactly enjoy it but he knew he had to.

"Hey Riley?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling now?"

"Like crud. I hope that that aspirin works soon…" Riley glanced over to Aurora and caught her smiling at him. "What is it?"

"You're finally making sense!"

"Well the Spearow finally stopped flying." Riley smirked at that thought.

"Well, since we can't physically train, do you want to discuss battle tactics?"

"Why not…"

Aurora smiled and they sat there quietly talking about what to do in certain situations, and how to get out of a type disadvantage jam. They talked and talked throughout the rest of the night and Riley began to gather his wits slowly again. They spent the rest of the night just talking about random things until it was nearly midnight, then the room was silent for the rest of the night.


	13. A Short Journey

Hey guys sorry about the **_LONG _**break there! ^_^ I've been trying to keep up with the story but no words were comming to me so I hope this will suffice for now!  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon either...

* * *

A Short Journey 13

A couple of weeks did both Aurora and Riley great good. Riley became stronger in his battling skills, confidence, and well stronger. Aurora made a friend other than a Pokémon and one that she can trust. They became very close, one closer than the other. Aurora taught Riley to speak to his Pokémon and how to listen to them, he was still getting the hang of it… but he was learning none the less. By the third week Aurora decided that it was time to leave Iron Island to Canalave City for Riley's last rematch.

"Aurora, are you sure that we should leave? I mean Iron Island is great isn't it? We can go off and run in the morning, train until dark and talk until midnight every night!"

Aurora glanced behind her to look at Riley. "You hate the morning runs I thought. Besides we can do those other things all over Sinnoh! We don't have to stay here at Iron Island."

Riley ran to catch up to Aurora. "I lied! I _love_ the morning runs, and sure Iron Island doesn't have very much vegetation, I agree. You can't beat home!" Riley opened his arms wide and had a huge grin on his face.

Aurora smiled and ducked under his arm to continue their walk around Iron Island. "It isn't just that there aren't forests or anything. I'm just not used to staying in one spot for long… This is the longest I've stayed at an island at one time. It may be home to you Riley but my home is everywhere."

Riley's smile disappeared. "Am _I_ keeping you here, Aurora?"

She turned around and looked at Riley. "Yes… I mean no… Well… I was only staying here for a few days initially, but then I ran into you here. So I've been giving Rowan my info through the Pokémon center's PC. So you're the reason I'm still here."

Riley's head dropped a little with his hat's brim covering his face. "Oh… I don't mean to be a burden to you Aurora… Honestly…"

"Oh Riley!" Aurora pulled him into a big hug. "How can you be a burden to me? It's just a little weird staying in one spot is all! Besides I really want to see your gym battle with…" She pulled away from Riley. "What did you say his name was again?"

"Derek…"

"Wow such bitterness… Other than him always making you lose, what did he do to you?"

Riley felt the blood rush into his cheeks and tilted his head down a little to hide it. "Nothing…" Aurora took it as shame for losing so many battles.

She let out a long depressing sigh. She took Riley's shoulder and guided him to the ferry service. "C'mon now Riley… We're going to settle this conflict once and for all!"

Riley began to panic a little. "What? So soon, but why?"

"Because you'll never live it down until you beat the living daylights out of…"

Riley rolled his eyes. "…Derek…"

"Derek! Thank you… Yes until you beat Derek… You know… I knew a Derek once in my past… He was quite a cocky trainer. He thought he could win them all. He did until he met me of course!" Aurora broke into a run with Riley dragging behind her. She finally let go when it turned into a race.

In between breaths of air Riley thought of what could happen in all sorts of scenarios. _If I win Aurora might want to travel with me some more… However if I lose she might feel stressed and like all of her hard work to help me was for nothing… Also what if I win and she thinks me to be a show off and she won't want to travel with me… Then if I lose she'll be so happy that she'll have another excuse to stay behind again… But what if I am burdening her? How can I still travel with her at all? She's seen it all I bet… so what if she doesn't want to go with an amateur like me?_ Many of these thoughts seemed to toy with his mind even after they boarded the ferry.

Aurora breathed in heavily. "Isn't the sea air great when the wind blows right in your face? I love it!"

Riley sighed and looked down into the water. "Yeah… It's great, really great…"

Aurora looked curiously at him. She laid her head down on the rail to see Riley's face better. "Is anything the matter Riley?"

He shook his head. "No, just thinking about the gym battle…" Aurora looked at him for a while then stood up on the rail and Riley panicked at the sight. "What are you doing?"

She smiled and spread her arms out. "You can't live in thought Riley! You have to live in the now, then at night is when you can think. In the now is where you need to really focus Riley!" She leaned backward and did a small flip back on the deck of the ferry.

Riley ran to her side. "Okay, okay, okay… Just don't do that again! You nearly killed yourself and gave me a heart attack!"

Aurora rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "Ha! I'm sorry Riley I needed to make a point and get it across!"

Riley shook his head. "You _definitely _made your point!"

"Good!" She smiled then took his arm and dragged him to the lower level of the deck. "How many badges do you have Riley?"

Riley was a little more confident in his answer this time. "I've gotten five badges!"

"Riley that's great, you've gotten five badges? Which ones do you still need to get?"

Riley let a proud smiled cover his face. "I need the one in Sunyshore city, Snowpoint city, and Canalave of course!"

Aurora's face was beaming! "I can't wait to face you off in the battle park!" She was still dragging him around below deck. "Oh look there it is!" She let go of Riley's arm and ran to the window that exposed the sea.

"She's past the Pokémon league?" He walked up to her and glanced out the window briefly. "… What are you looking for Aurora?"

She let a sigh of defeat escape her lips. "Oh… Apparently it isn't here… I'll tell you after the gym battle okay?"

Riley too gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright then, I'll wait… Hey Aurora?"

"Yeah Riley?"

Riley bit his lower lip for a second. "After the gym battle… because I know you're working for professor Rowan… after the gum battle will you travel to the Pokémon league with me?"

Aurora was beaming. "I'd love to Riley! These things tend to be more fun anyways with company around." She leaned into Riley slightly, "I'll go with you Riley… You need _lots_ more training before you get that far though… Trust me!"

Just suddenly the ferry jerked and shoved them to one side and nearly fell to the ground. Once they realized that they had just docked they gathered their things and made their way to the gym in Canalave city.


	14. Gyms of Terror

Gee I hope that wasn't too long of a wait. I think I'm getting back into the swing of things and hopefully will get a regular schedule soon Kay peoplez?

Disclaimer: Boi I hate these things but Honestly does it look like I would own this stuff? Really I don't own POKEMON!

* * *

Gyms of terror chapter 14

Riley could feel his face grow increasingly warm as he, Lucario, Aurora, and Gardevoir neared the Canalave gym. He felt his heart steadily increasing its pace and his knees weaken. The only thing in his mind that kept him upright and walking towards this goal was Aurora's cheeriness and never ending smiles of enthusiasm. Throughout the entire walk towards the gym Aurora had been telling him how much stronger he had become, how ready he was, and any other moral support she could give him. It wasn't like _she_ could battle for _him_, but he still wished it.

"C'mon Riley, you've come too far and trained too hard to get scared now! You can do this! Just have faith and before you know it you'll be polishing that gym badge on that black cotton T of yours!" Aurora wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulders and gave him a slight squeeze. Only Aurora however could hear Gardevoir's support following hers. _It is true Riley; you've grown much stronger in that little time than I would've known to be possible!_ Aurora just translated it over to him.

"Th- Thanks guys, really… but Derek is ruthless. Especially towards me… he patterned his skills just to be one above me every time…" Riley shook off Aurora's arm from his shoulders and looked towards the ground.

Aurora's optimistic face turned glum, and her eyes filled with Riley's fear and disappointment that was inside of him. They stopped right in front of the door to the gym. Riley inhaled and heaved a sigh and was about to walk in when Aurora caught his arm. He blinked at her to ask what it was that she wanted, but he just saw a hopeful smile etch itself across her face. She pulled him close to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. Riley was startled at the gesture at first not knowing where it came from but soon he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tighter hug. Aurora then whispered in his ear, "If for any reason you don't win this battle… I'll still travel with you, and make sure that I get you that battle I still owe you!" Then she pulled away.

Riley found himself lost in Aurora's gaze, her light sea blue eyes enchanting him into a calmness that he found a lust for. "Thank you Aurora… for everything you've done! I'll make sure that this time entering the Canalave gym… is the last." Riley felt the fire of determination once extinguished now burning hotter than ever before inside of him, and he had Aurora to thank. He watched as her smile went from her face to deep within her eyes and before he knew it he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the gym with the two Pokémon following closely behind.

As the four made their way to the battle room Riley sprung to the center of the battle arena and caught Derek by surprise as he yelled, "Derek, I challenge you to a battle!" The three stood in awe as the once shy boy now had his voice echoing throughout the entire gym. To Derek however this was not shocking; he had been waiting for this day ever since Riley first challenged him. He just nodded and smirked.

As he stepped forward to speak he noticed the girl in back standing with a Gardevoir and Riley's Lucario. He froze, stared and pointed dumfounded and stuttering. "Th- That's the, the Aurora you've t- t- told me about Riley? That trainer there, standing next to your Lucario?"

Riley glanced over to Aurora. "Yeah that's Aurora, what about her?"

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Aurora innocently chimed in.

"You beat my entire set of six Pokémon with your Ralts then in the middle of the battle it evolved… into a Kirlia! I was on my way to the Pokémon league at the time!"

"Ohhh! You're the famous Derek? Wow… how could I forget the man that allowed my Ralts to evolve into my trusted Kirlia to allow the evolution of my Gardevoir? My goodness, you've made something of yourself here haven't you?" Riley glanced back and forth as the conversation continued. Derek would go something like, "You're the one that put me here!" while Aurora would just say something simple like, "You got yourself here by your talent…" It took awhile for them to finally remember that Riley was standing in the middle of the arena with Reese sympathetically patting Riley's shoulder.

Derek blinked "Oh I'm sorry Riles… your battle right!"

"Yes thank you!" Riley walked over to his side of the field and readied his first Pokémon once the rules have been stated. Aurora gave him a pat on the back and wished him luck as she and Gardevoir sat in the bleachers off to the side to observe.

Derek could feel something different about his old challenger; he saw it in his dark eyes. A spark that was never there before, but maybe it was just the new hat, he couldn't tell. Derek took a breath and told him to choose his first Pokémon accordingly, and then he tossed out his Pokéball. Before the trainers' eyes a Marowak took form. It looked a little stronger than when Riley last saw it, but none the less he would have to KO this Pokémon soon if he wanted a decent chance at winning this battle.

Riley felt his various Pokéballs flowing across his finger tips and found the one with Skarmory inside of it. He lifted it free and tossed it out onto the field ready for battle. The moment it composed itself Riley gave the first command. "Skarmory use spikes then follow it with drill peck!"

As the silver bird went hurdling across the plain Derek was amused by this sudden offensive maneuver. He didn't have to time to think about it though as the Skarmory was closing in fast. "Marowak dodge it quickly!" The spikes showered the Marowak briefly thrusting fear in its mind giving Skarmory the perfect opportunity to plant its attack. As its glowing beak made contact with the Marowak's side it was sent hurdling across the room bouncing off of the wall. A direct hit had started off Riley's battle as he watched the Marowak try to his feet. "What? Marowak are you good?" It gave a brief nod and Derek gave the order to use brick break.

"Now Skarmory use Arial ace to dodge and attack!" As the bird whipped around at an incredible speed it landed its attack flawlessly ending the battle between the two in three minutes. "Yes! You did an incredible job Skarmory!" Riley heard Aurora cheering loudly over in the sidelines.

"No Marowak! … Return to your Pokéball and get some rest…" Derek looked at the Pokéball in his hand. Marowak had normally taken care of most of Riley's Pokémon, but he was just bested. "That was unexpected huh Marowak… We'll get 'em in the future don't you worry pal." Derek took a good long look at Riley. It was the hat, but he _really_had changed too, he just didn't catch it when he should've. _Riley isn't the same scared little boy anymore is he? _"Not bad Riley… You must've been training hard!"

"Ha! You'd better believe it; I almost have the entire island memorized just like you told me!" Riley chuckled.

"No! I told you to _memorize_ it, not to _almost_ memorize it Riles!"

"Oh well! …Your turn Derek!"

"Oi, don't remind me, ha ha ha!"

From the sidelines Aurora yelled down to Derek. "What are you afraid that you might lose this one?"

"Not at all Aurora, I'm just afraid that I'll make a fool of myself with you here… again!" All four people in the gym laughed as Derek's Pupitar soon took place in front of them. "How will you fret with this one huh?"

"I _might_have an idea…" Riley thought for about a second. "Wait nope I don't have one, never mind… Let's just see what we can do here…" Riley felt the Pokéball that was home to his Metang. He recalled his Skarmory and as he sent out Metang he thought of a great way to start off. "Metang use bullet punch!" As the vast metal Pokémon neared the smaller Pupitar Derek screamed "dodge it!" in his mind but the words never came out.

_Wait I can use this to my advantage!_"Pupitar use payback!" As the Pokémon began to gather the energy it needed for the attack several of the spikes that were launched up into the air came crashing down on its head causing it to stall its attack.

"Quick Metang this is your chance, use Psychic!" The attack came swiftly and it left the Pupitar badly damaged. They both knew that Pupitar wouldn't be able to handle another hit like that.

Before Riley could give a command Derek withdrew his Pokémon and sent out his Golem. "Golem use double edge!" The moment the Pokémon took form it attacked the unsuspecting Metang causing a great deal of damage to both users. "Alright Golem you can do this finish it up with Magnitude!" The ground began to quake and dirt and gravel was bouncing off the ground and it eventually attacked the Metang bringing it to faint. It was a critical hit that brought shock into Riley's eyes.

"No Metang!" Riley withdrew his Pokémon and then brought out his Mawile. "C'mon you can do this! Use bite!"

"No! Golem use explosion!" Once the Mawile was close without the chance to back off the rock like Pokémon went up in a ball of light and fire so great that all had to shield their eyes. Once the vicious commotion was done and over with both Pokémon was found unconscious on the battle field. In slight frustration and satisfaction Derek withdrew his Golem. Riley did the same only annoyed at what Derek had done.

"You've only got one last Pokémon don't you Derek?" Riley speculated.

Aurora looked hard at the field. "Those last attempts to faint a Pokémon are very sloppy yet effective and better than having his Pokémon go down alone… but still."

Riley called forward his Lucario while the Pupitar took its place back on the battle field. "I'll allow you to have the first call Derek!"

"Oh how kind, I might just do that! …Pupitar use earthquake!" As the ground began to tremble Riley forced his mind to go calm and think of the next thing to do… but nothing came. Derek stood proud of himself as the Lucario's health was depleted greatly. He was so proud that he didn't see the Lucario head for the Pupitar with a metal claw ending the battle abruptly. He hadn't even heard Riley tell Lucario to do so, but it was done and he had lost. He heaved a heavy sigh once his general shock was over and recalled his Pupitar. He smiled at his Pokémon inside of the duo toned ball, then at Riley. "Great job Riley… It pains me to say so… but you won fair and square, plain as that."

Riley was so confused and in awe. "I- I actually… won? Me, I really won?"

Aurora had jumped from the bleachers and gave Riley a huge hug. "Yes you won you star!" She pulled away and dragged him over to Derek who was getting the case from the referee.

The case was a hard red wood that gleamed in the bright light which seemed to enchant Riley. Once Derek finally opened it Riley was so shocked he finally made it this far. "This is yours Riley… You've earned it very much so… Then, go on take it!"

Riley's jaw dropped slightly, as he shakily took that Badge from the soft red velvet and once he finally rested it in his hand he held it so that they all could see it. Once the excitement finally sunk in he jumped and yelled a victory cry. Once he finally calmed down however they said their thanks and left.

As they were walking along the road of the city Aurora nudged Riley who was still gawking at the badge in his hand. "So then _Riles _how does it feel to finally have that badge?"

"It feels great… Did I ever tell you that I hate that nick name?"

"I gathered!" A huge smile spread across her face. "Let's get to a Pokémon Center and get some rest Riley. We've got a long adventure ahead of us yet!"

Riley nodded and followed her, but before he did he caught her arm and pulled her into a warm hug. "How can I thank you for all you've done?"

Aurora smiled and tenderly hugged back. "Travel with me! Please?"

He pulled away and nodded his head. "Alright then… I'll travel with you." He watched as a smile spread across her face and he felt that he did the right thing, traveling with her just seemed perfect and he would follow her, anywhere he thought.


	15. Road Trip

Road Trip chapter 15

"Hey Aurora… You know what I just remembered?"

Aurora looked up from the gravel road. "What's that Riley?"

"Back on the ferry ride, you dragged me to that window to see something… What were you looking for Aurora?"

"Oh." She shifted her back pack a little so it sat on her shoulders a little more comfortably. "I was looking for a Phione. I met one once… Sweet little thing…"

Riley was walking besides her trying to make sense of what she was telling him. "You just wanted to see a Phione, because you thought it was sweet?"

She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk as though she was on a tight rope, arms outstretched. "That, and because we connected our hearts. It was magical… those experiences always are…" She sighed contently.

Riley just muttered an "oh," unsure of what to say. So onwards they walked up the path to Snowpoint city. The fact that he was this far in his training was almost overwhelming to him, and the fact that he was traveling with someone he enjoyed only made things that much better for him. He felt a warm and content grin spread across his face. He adjusted his pack and slowed down his pace a little. He wanted this to last as long as possible, never end. He was a good two inches behind Aurora before she turned to face him with her puzzled face.

"Riley? Why are you slowing down? Don't you want to get to Snowpoint soon as possible?"

"No, not really..." He looked at her eyes behind his hat, wondering if he'd ever have the courage to say what he meant. "Maybe we could even detour a few times on the way up! I figured you'd know a bunch of cool places to check out."

Aurora pondered on that thought for a little while. "Come to think of it… There are a bunch of awesome caves we could check out on our way up north… You like caves right?"

Riley could feel himself just beaming. "Heck yeah I _love_ caves! You should know that by now Aurora."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess I really should huh? There is also a lake I want to show you… one of the three lakes of Sinnoh?"

"_Really now_?" Riley raised an eye brow. "One of the lakes huh… I must admit the only large body of water I've ever been close to is the ocean."

Aurora smiled softly. "Yeah I kind'a figured as much… and did you know that there are actually four lakes of Sinnoh? Really exciting! I hope to find it one day…"

Riley looked at Aurora, her eyes were fixed on the empty path in front of her, and a smile faded from her face. He looked down at his feet, and dropped his shoulders. "Why are you sad Aurora? I thought you were just excited about it?"

"Oh I am, but I… I'm just afraid that once I explore for it, it won't be there, and my efforts will have been for nothing." She looked down.

Riley looked at her. "I'm sure it won't have been for nothing, I think so mainly because you would have proved one of two things. Either that it doesn't exist or that it does!" He looked at her reassuringly.

Aurora returned his gaze, and smiled. Only a few seconds later Aurora flew in the air due to a net trap. As she was flung up in the air Riley watched in awe and shock. She swung inside the net by the tree branch before Riley tried to get her down. Right as he was about to call out his Skarmory someone grabbed him from behind immobilizing him. Just before he was flung to the ground, he heard Aurora call his name. Riley got a mouthful of dirt before he could try to stand back up again. When he looked up at Aurora, he saw her in bindings and fighting to break free from the grunts' grasp. She was thrashing and wailing about with a gag in her mouth.

"Shut her up! Just shut her up already!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! She's squirming too much! I can't inject the sedative!"

"Aurora!" Riley slowly got to his knees and tried to lunge at the two grunts, but with his dumb luck, they moved out of the way and he crashed into the tree. By time he had gathered his bearings, Aurora had grown silent, and the grunts were already making a run for it.

Riley stared in shock, instinctively he got up and tried to run to catch them but they eventually out ran Riley. When they were out of sight, Riley put his hands on his knees and struggled to catch his breath and fighting back tears. When he looked up, he saw something that caught the sun. He walked over to it and examined it, it was a Pokéball. When he picked it up and looked at it closer, he recognized it as Aurora's.

"A- Aurora… Lucario! C'mon, help me out here!" Just as Lucario was emerging from his Pokéball so was Aurora's Pokémon. Standing before Riley was his Lucario, and Aurora's Gardevoir. Her eyes were sad, and her face grim/ Riley quickly understood that due to their bond as trainer and Pokémon, Gardevoir understood what had happened to Aurora. "Gardevoir… You're helping us too right?"

_Yes Riley, I am. Aurora is my trainer and I cannot abandon her!_

Riley looked all around him, to see were the voice was coming from, he was a little shocked. Then just as he realized were the voice came from, he turned slowly to face the determined Gardevoir. "D- Did you just… talk to me?"

_Telepathically yes I did Riley. Aurora and I always talk like this hence forth I could be a great asset to your search. Now if you do not mind, we have to find her!_ Gardevoir started to walk forward.

Riley and Lucario followed the Gardevoir, and they slowly broke into a jog. "Lucario… Try that… trick we were learning… as a surprise!" The Lucario gave a grunt and a nod, and then gave a focused look ahead. "Gardevoir, wait!" They halted.

_What is the meaning of this? We need to find her! Riley we do not have time to stop or wait!_

"Just be patient Lucario is working on that… But I want to know why you can talk to me telepathically all of a sudden." His face was stern.

Gardevoir gazed at him. _I always could, but most of the time people do not want to hear me… But you and Aurora do. I also trust you; you've built up a bond between Aurora and her Pokémon. If given permission, you could command her Pokémon._

Riley gazed at Gardevoir. Lucario broke the silence by grunting, and pointing in a direction. "You sure Lucario?" He nodded and Riley nodded in approval. "C'mon let's go find her!" They all ran, Riley leading the two Pokémon along. The forest was letting up finally, going from its thick brush and logs that could cause you to trip, so a more open space, almost rocky. Riley was gaining speed. Finally they stumbled upon a dirt road.

Riley Looked both ways, then when he was looking down towards the right, he heard a jeep rushing towards him from behind. He turned slowly, and moved out of the way just as he recognized the driver, and two passengers. "Lucario quick, you have to use aura sphere to stop the jeep! Gardevoir, you have to immobilize the two men!" With the Pokémon in play, Riley ran to catch up with the jeep. He winced at the loud bang the sphere gave when Lucario jumped in front and blasted the jeep, and watched as the two grunts froze. He got in back as the car started to slow down. He looked at Aurora, she was still out cold, and he couldn't carry her away, in enough time to get far from these grunts as possible.

Riley looked up at the grunts, and he saw them want to quiver. He opened each door and kicked the two grunts out onto the ground, leaving them still immobile. "Lucario, Gardevoir get into the jeep now!" He turned the key hoping it'd start after the blast that Lucario gave it to the front. His luck prevailed and it roared to life. He punched the gas and they took off.

_Are you insane? You're only 14 years old! Do you even know how to drive this thing?_

"Not a clue! But we're getting somewhere aren't we?" Just then Lucario pointed ahead with the widest eyes Riley has ever seen. It was a small ledge that leads right into a giant mountain, with a little cave entrance. They all looked in terror and screamed bloody murder. Riley tried to steer the car away but only caused it to spiral out of control, and they all flew into the cave jeep and all.


	16. The Cave

Okay people, I've realized that I've been slacking a little with my stories, but in my defense I didn't want to force a story that wasn't there, because that would be horrible to write and to read. Hopefully over the summer I will make some progress… And you know what I noticed… This about a year now that I've been with So I have to give out a huge thank you to my fans, followers, reviewers, or whatever you wished to be called! Love you all okay! And to see who you all are read till the very end! ;) see you there please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: By now I thought I would've proven a point that I don't own Pokémon gees.

The Cave chapter 16

Everything was silent and still. The light from the mouth of the cave barely illuminated the front of the cave, yet everything wasn't total darkness. In the pale light small crystals gave off one could see the small wreckage. The smell of rubber and oil lingered in the air. Then, just when someone would've least expected it, there was movement. A scraped and slightly blood encrusted hand grasped the dash of the jeep to try and pull themselves up. Riley then lifted his head, and rubbed the side of it. He could tell that he was pretty beaten up. Hit in the head, a crushed hand, he sprained his ankle over a branch running for Aurora as it now was throbbing, and even a cut on his lower lip. He knew the list probably was bigger than that, but he was thankful to be alive. He checked in the back seat and found only two Pokéballs barely even scuffed. He smiled with pride as he remembered calling the Pokémon back before they would get injured by the crash. Then it clicked. "_Aurora!"_

Riley crawled in back, and hopped the seat to wear Aurora still laid peacefully. She had a small cut on her cheek, but that was all that was visible. He ran his fingers over her head and felt a small knot. _That would be a headache waiting to happen,_ he thought. He let his hand rest on her cheek and felt a smile touch his face.

"I suppose I should untie you now huh?"

He unbound the ties they had place around her wrists and ankles. He also saw the slight burns. He felt the anger filling his face. _Why did they tie them so tight? I guess just because they probably don't care about her well being then is it?_ Riley looked at the hard metal floor he was on, and the seat in front of him. Five minutes later Aurora was lying more comfortably on the back seat.

Slowly and cautiously Riley made his way to the mouth of the cave and examined the skies above. They were tinged with an orange and pink color. …_Sunset? What, already? … At least I've still got my…. WHAT?_ Riley reached behind him to where his black pack should've been; only it wasn't. Flabbergasted Riley looked out into the forest. _Where… could it, have gone?_ Alone he knew he was defenseless.

Two Pokéballs were tossed into the air… "Skarmory, Lucario, I need your help!" …then two bright flashes of red, then the Pokémon. Riley looked at them and smiled. "Hey guys… I lost my pack, and I have an idea, but I need you Skarmory to scan from the skies for it." It nodded and took off. Riley watched it till it was in mid flight before speaking. "Lucario…" Riley gave a slight smile, "Lucario, someone has to watch Aurora…" Just when he thought he understood what Riley was saying Riley continued. "Lucario! That someone has to be you while I look for the pack." Taken aback Lucario had a face that just screamed, _what do you mean?_ Finally he finished explaining, "I can't help the both of us if something where to happen. _You can_ though. You're in much better shape than I. So until I get back, I'm counting on you," and with that Riley turned and limped retracing his steps.

The Lucario turned to the jeep and back at his trainer. When Lucario walked by the window he peered at the girl sleeping on the back seat, and pulled his head to the right. A frown spread across his face while it glanced between the girl and the mouth of the cave where his trainer had once been. Finally after long last he shook his head and sat on the hood of the jeep. Lucario wasn't exactly sure of things right now, and it was times like these that he wished there were someone that could understand him.

##########

Riley limped along the dirt road following the tire tracks. He was really hoping that his pack had just flown out of the jeep while they had spun out of control. As he trekked the dirt, he saw just how far they had steered off course, or rather how far _he_ had steered off course. He scanned the terrain for his black pack, but he couldn't spot it for anything.

He walked along the dirt road further and further until he found the real dirt road. Unfortunately that wasn't all he found. He heard two brusque voices coming up over the hill. When it clicked as to where he heard them from he ducked into the brush. He observed them as they passed him and through his strained breathing he made out what they were saying, but barely.

"Are you sure we should follow? They could be miles away by now…"

"Our best bet of getting out of here or finding her is if we follow their path. Besides if we report in boss will surely get our necks for this, also when we've got all the experience, how much more damage could two weak trainers do to us?"

Riley felt his fist tighten, then the pain of his right hand tingle up his arm. He had to bite back his tongue to keep from giving himself away.

"Well her _unexpected_ partner gave us a run for our money… He hadn't told us about there being a partner with her though. She always traveled alone didn't she?"

The other man thought for a second running his fingers through his black hair then stopped. "She had a partner, but it was a Kirlia… then at least… How old is she?"

The red haired man wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he pondered over his friend's question. "I think," he started "I think that she is either 14 or 15… And I'd think that her Kirlia would have evolved by now to a Gardevoir. Why do you ask her age?"

The man with black hair shrugged. "He could have been her boyfriend, and to protect her was his first instinct." He turned to face his partner, "Hey Lloyd?"

"What Henry?" He groaned.

Henry had a wide grin on his face and a glimmer in his eyes. "Maybe if we brought both of them we would get a double on our pay checks?"

"Oh… I like where you're going with this… Tell me while we look for a good camp site. It'll be dark soon."

They both started walking again as Riley heard Henry start talking about his idea, but quickly faded away as they headed into the forest.

Wide eyed and concerned, Riley made his way back to the cave.

##############

The fur on the back of Lucario's neck began to prickle as he stood and began to pace back and forth from the jeep to the mouth of the cave. On so many levels could he tell that there was something wrong, but he couldn't seem to find it within himself to figure out what exactly it was. He looked to the left, nothing. He looked to right, nothing. Stumped and confused he let a grunt escape his maw as he plopped down on a rock. It was awkwardly warm… and soft and he felt himself cozying into it a little more each passing second, until he heard a deep rumbling sound come from right behind him.

Confused and frightened Lucario snapped up and turned to face his "rock." Lucario felt a sweat drop on his forehead. What were the chances? An Ursaring, of course it _had_ to be an Ursaring. Lucario took a second to reflect on the predictability of this very moment. In a swift moment however the Ursaring backhanded the Lucario sending him flying across the cave and bouncing off the wall down to the floor.

Slowly getting up from being face down in the dirt Lucario looked the Ursaring in the eyes, something not many wish to do out of fear. Getting up from his knees to a standing position Lucario schemed. Keeping their eyes lock, the Ursaring started to grow infuriated as it wasn't accustomed to other Pokémon not running in fear. The Lucario just stood its ground as it turned into a fierce staring contest.

The Ursaring threw its head back in a snarl just as Lucario gave a slight smirk. It had had an aura sphere going for quite some time now, and this was just enough of a distraction towards the Ursaring for him to unleash it. As he pushed the wad of aura away from him to the enraged Pokémon it made a perfect hit landi9ng in the center of the large circle on its chest. The force of the blast was enough to knock it back a little and to give Lucario the golden opportunity to strike. Trying to muster a close combat to the great bear, it stood and caught Lucario by the neck.

His ears were ringing and barely any air was reaching his lungs. He felt himself feeling fuzzy and cramped inside. Unable to focus long enough on one measly aura sphere, the Lucario started to thrash about, begging for freedom. The ringing in his ears grew louder, and the lights were dimming, and the strength steadily drained from his body… Then finally his body grew limp. The thing it remembered was a bright flash of light then falling down to the ground.

#################

Riley raced through the shrubbery trying to get to the cave as fast as he could. He even swore that it took less time to get away from the cave than to the cave. His eyes were fixed on the trees in front of him, so when he tripped over something and fell flat on his face, he was ill prepared.

"Oomph," was all he could get out before he had a mouthful of fabric. "What?" he sat up to examine what exactly he tripped over. A grin grew steadily across his face, "My pack! Yes! This is the only one good thing so far… Right, Aurora!" He grabbed his pack and through it on his shoulder and began running again, this time he could make out the rock formation that held the cave. It was late and the sun was starting to set already. As he drew nearer he could hear the wails of his Skarmory. _She must've known the skies were getting darker before I, but why is she crying out so? _Out of fear and concern he ran towards his partner full speed despite his pain.

As he drew nearer to the cave and peered inside he saw large Ursaring in a huge heap on the ground, his Lucario in someone's arms, and a Gardevoir leaning against a stalagmite catching her breath. "Lucario!" He collapsed by their sides and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He tried not to cry, but the hot tears burned from behind his eyes. His body was quivering when he felt a hand rub his shoulder. The person's head was down and her hair was covering her face, long and rather straggly. When she looked up the hair fell away from over her face, her eyes were red, and her grin wide. Riley gazed into her endlessly pale blue eyes and listened as she spoke, "He'll be fine, just needs some rest that's all, Riley…"

"A- Aurora… You're awake… And okay!" He embraced the two of them in the warmest he could offer. When he closed his eyes being lost in the hug he felt the sickly warm tears stream down his face. He pulled away abruptly recalling his Pokémon after affectionately stroking his Lucario's head. He wiped away the tears on his face and stood facing Aurora.

She closed her eyes and giggled, "We love you too Riley." She stood up, and then swayed uneasily. Before she had a chance to fall she found herself wrapped up in Riley's arms. He smiled down at her, and she felt a blush race across her face. _R- Riley… Gaud I must look like a fool, quick say something you stupid!_ Aurora laughed and tilted her head, "I guess whatever they drugged me with is pretty strong huh?"

Riley went wide eyed and looked at the mouth of the cave, then deeper inside the cave. Finally he looked back to her. "Do you think you can walk? Those two men are still following us, and I need to know honestly."

She looked down then back up, "Well if I can't stand then why would I be able to walk? I could try, but I'd slow you down, and we don't have much light left or Pokémon…"

Riley smirked, "We've got each other… And we've really got to get away from them… I've been meaning to make this a surprise, Lucario can do this so much better than I, but I really haven't got a choice now."

Aurora blinked, "Riley… you aren't making any sense… Did you hit your head again?" He flashed a smile. "Whoa!" Aurora found herself up in the air, being carried by Riley. Her arms tightened around his neck almost strangling him. "Riley you insane person, what on earth are you doing, what are you thinking you can't carry me like this, how on earth do you expect to get very far like this, whaaaaaaaa! Riley did you even think this through?"

He stared at her blankly for a second only catching about half of what she had just cried out. He pulled his head away pulling her arms apart a little. "You're light, I can handle this just fine, trust me okay?" He walked forward into the dark and Aurora's Gardevoir following right behind, until they were completely consumed by the shadows.

* * *

And now to thank all of you kind people :)

adventurerXD  
Lauren 'Blue' Shayminluvr  
iwritetolive  
And last but most certainly not least  
StaraptorEmpoleon

Thanks for staying with me for this long, love you all. Now words from my friend Spok, "Live long and prosper."


	17. Fluffy Transition

O.O I know that it seemed like I left this story but I really didn't! I lost all of my old files, school has actually taken over my life, I've been trying to write other stories and I really didn't know where to go from my last chapter. I've been asking for ideas guys! And stalker reviews... are scary... but it got me to write this... but I'm not happy about how short it is so please don't kill me ^^. Oh well think of this as an appetizer of stuff yet to come.  
Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine!

* * *

Aurora laid her head against Riley's warm shoulder. She thought about how tired he must be and yet he's still taking care of her. Aurora's mind finally calmed when she saw the light of an exit ahead. "Riley… How'd you find the exit?"

"… I'll explain later! You're still worn out from before." Riley smiled as he kept walking.

"I can walk the rest of the way Riley! Really I can…" The light bounced off of his eyes making them as blue as the sky when he looked down at her.

"Alright… I guess." He set her down softly and they continued walking. "You know… its funny…"

Aurora looked over to her companion. "What is Riley?"

They finally made it outside of the cave and he took a deep breath in and looked up into the sky. "It's funny… See I thought that battling with Pokémon was nothing but getting stronger physically, and for a time I thought that all I could do was be a Pokémon trainer or coordinator…"

They sat down on a hollow log. "You want to be a breeder now Riley!" Aurora's face was joking but Riley kept his face straight. "Oh… Well if you do! That's fine to me! I'll be here to help you achieve what ever dream you want!" Her face was soft.

"No…" He faced Aurora eyes filled with a determination that burned brighter than she's ever seen. "I've been practicing this aura thing… And I want to try and train as a guardian with Lucario!"

Aurora's face was placed in shock. "Does this mean you want to give up the Pokémon League?"

Riley smiled looking off in the distance. "No! I want to finish it by myself… Then I want to go to Hoenn region with Lucario as my partner… That doesn't sound too farfetched right?"

"Well no… but…" Aurora didn't know how to answer. "Will I see you again if you want to do this by yourself?"

Now it was Riley's turn to be shocked. "Of course you will!" They both grinned wide. "I want you to witness me, Riley the Pokémon master soon to be Aura Guardian beat the champion of the Sinnoh League!" Riley straightened his hat with the same determination as when he smiled.

_Well Riley… It's hard to argue with that confidence! _"It's a deal Riley!"

His face was beaming. "Let's all get to a Pokémon center first though." Riley held out his hand to Aurora. "Well?"

_There's something different about you Riley! We've only been together for a few weeks since your last gym battle. But you've changed so much… Riley I-… _"Agreed, everyone could use a rest."

############

Aurora sat by the window of the Pokémon center watching Riley train with his Lucario. _Look at them train so hard Gardevoir. There isn't a trace of doubt in their hearts is there?_

Aurora looked over to see her lead Pokémon nod her head once. "I can't wait… to see how much Riley will grow for the Pokémon league…"


	18. I'll be back with better words

So, life got away with me. I also suddenly got the urge to revisit, revise, and rewrite. Hopefully it will be better than before while maintaining everything that you all loved about it before. High school got away from me, and I still have no idea how dialogue is properly written! ARG! Also, hopefully I'll be on more rather than the, erm, 2 year unintentional hiatus… I don't know. I plan to make it richer, more vividly dark, weave in that cliché love/romance we all love so much while getting action back into the game. Things might be shorter, or it could be overwhelmingly long. I really do love all you guys who have read through every single chapter that I put on this crazy story, even those who are no longer with us on .

My sincerest thanks and apologies:

AdventurerXD- You've been with me since the beginning, always with words of encouragement and made me smile and want to dish out even more than you could have possibly read.

Pendar- You're a real bitch, you know? But you know what? I've always been glad that you posted that absolutely horrible review out of rage of your terrible mood because I got to spend some time talking to you to figure out how to improve my writing. Since then it has been my goal that one day you will read the finished version and smile thinking "Wow, that terrible author finally stepped up." Will that happen? Pft, as if I know.

Nemofish- Your short reviews are simply adorable. You always know how to get to the point. I hope that with story will do the same.

ObsessedwithBirds- You're adorable in every way that I can see for right now. I won't let you down, and Riley will be a hero one day!

Everyone else- Thank you for even looking at my story and bothering with a review here and there along the way. I don't know how to thank you all enough other than getting through the story finally!


End file.
